Uncrown Prince
by Grim24
Summary: Ashiya Caulter The heir to the throne of Halkedia kingdom Falsefuly accuse of being a killer of his father's another noble is disown and banish he will rise to the top ' I swear to myself i'll become the strongest Non-familia adventurer and conquer Dungeons of the Orario and i will comeback for what all of you did' Multi-cross OC/character Naruto/Fate/Zero No Tsukaima/and more.
1. Abandonedment And Banishment

_**This is my first time writhing so please don't flame me...**_

 _ **-I don't own anything related to Jormungand or zero no tsukaima**_

* * *

There was a celebration going on if one tried to listen to it they might mistake it to some other kingdom trying to invade us

Unfortunately or fortunately depending on someone point of view the kingdom is not invaded, it was new years eve.

I was inside the castle celebrating new year while meeting with different kinds of people my father invite all rich family in the kingdom, including **Duke de La Vallière** head of the de La Vallière family, a famous merchant **Marcos Arsena** and many more.

As for me who well i am **Ashiya Caulter** the only heir to the throne of my father **Robert Caulter** the current king as the only heir, many would think i'm living such a wonderful life guess what wrong!, as a heir many people have a high expectation to me I have four more sibling my elder sister **Hildred Caulter** she is obssessed in family's pride and honour everything should be perfect everytime she gets a chance to be alone with me she will belittle me, she despise me she doesn't know I always wear the mask of cheerful idiot persona that even our parents don't know the only person who knew the real me is our youngest brother **Allistair** I don't know how he knew but everytime my eye catch his i know he admire me, the second to Hildred is **Elizabeth** she on the other is the opposite she is serious when training and laidback when his resting his dream is to became the strongest female adventurer and conquer a dungeons in capital city but before she do that she need to join a gods famillia yes there are gods in this world, i will explain later back to what i'm saying next to Elizabeth is **Gabriela** unlike Elizabeth who is battle-maniac or Hildred that can terrify anyone with just a frown Gabriela is known in whole kingdom as ice-queen, she only smile to us his family but when it come's to other people she will only stare at them with his stoic-face that sometime's i admit is kinda cute!.

* * *

I decided to walk on the garden with Allis with me there's a hidden well that I use to cry when Hildred pissed me or mom scold me, I and Allistair know its' already late but the party is still going mom or **Alice Caulter** is inside the castle in main-hall while father got invite by Marcos-san. I was talking to Allistair telling him about gods and dungeons and other thing he really like it but when we hear some muffle noise' Psst there there sleep your highness kukukuku.' said Marcos in disgusting tone there both of us saw father lying around covered in pool of his own blood while that bastard merchant walking away smiling like nothing happen's we can't have that, the moment my little brother collapse he couldn't handle and process everything while the only thing inside my head is **KILL,REVENGE KILL,REVENGE,** those words play my head like a broken record the second thing I knew is running towards the fucker I quickly yank the knife out of my father's chest and slash him in the back, wounded in the back Marcos tried to fight back,'Keyword tried' but I quickly pinned him down and continue to stab never knowing that my father's personal-guard **Wallace Cavendish** , coming the moment he saw me stab the merchant turn assassin he quickly ran and push me away, i on the otherhand felt sick this is the first time, i kill a human what i'm feeling right now is undescribable my mind goes blank the next thing i knew i'm already at the grassy floor.

* * *

I woke up in the infirminary trying hard to remember why i'm in here then i remember, I quickly call for help instead of help arrive a sword pointed at me by my one of our personal-guard **Chiquita** instead of a usual smiling Chiquita what I saw is a cold eyes blank face that clearly stated 'move you will loose a limb', I don't understand when suddenly the door open there the queen of Halkedia and my sister's and the other personal-guard looking at me, I quickly notice that Allistair is not here i remember that he collapse at the garden moment's before me going berserk,' Where's Allistair mothe' I didn't even got to finish my sentence when she slap me 'Why ! i rise you better than this so tell me why!',Mother screamed at me i saw everyone is looking at me with pure disgust and hatred,' i don't understand that if your talking about father that bastard Marcos me and Allistair saw killed him,' i quickly tried to explain to everyone but again the look on their face said one-thing to me they don't believe me,' care to explain to me why I caught you stabbing him?,' said Wallace,'I it's, i can't hold myself the moment Allistair collapse i quickly go after him,'I said but the next thing i knew is Elizabeth pinned me to the wall with a furious face this is the first time i've seen him like this she is after all the most laidback member of the family,' COLLAPSE HUH? FUCKING COLLAPSE A PERSON WON'T GO COMA JUST BY HITTING A FLOOR FUCKING LIAR ILL KILL YOU!,'Elizabeth scream at me with so much hatred that i didn't even know that i'm already choking **Koko** and **Sofia** intervened but i can see clearly that they are disgusted at me i can't even think anymore, I just want to avenge father and then here all of them is blaming me mother didn't bother to look at me,' lock him in the prison I don't care how long i just don't want to see that DEMON's face,' said mother in cold disgusted tone while there I am look at him wide-eyed she didn't even bother listening to my plea as i was taken away by my former personal guard.

* * *

They the put handcuffs on my foot that has chained connected in the cuffs in my hand and another chain again that connected in this time in my neck, at first I thought this chain is put so that they can assure themselve's that I won't be able to escape sadly that's not the case the one who order to put the cuffs in my foot arm and neck is Elizabeth and Hildred they put to so i can't fight back it's been 3 days since they started to beat me and torture me they want me to admit I killed father what's worse is that 3 close personal-guard in my family Chiquita,Sofia and Koko join the torture I can't believe this people Chiquita Sofia Koko,' said with tear in my eye this 3 beside's my little brother is the only person I consider who will be able to understand me especially Sofia I remember cheering him up when she lost his right-eye in an assassination event that nearly claimed my mother's life but thinking it now make's a rage inside of me, my supposedly snow-white short spiky hair turn into blood-red due to the beating that i receive, Allistair is already 5 while i'm 9, Gabriela is 12, while Elizabeth is 14, while Hildred is 16, now that i think about it it's so like Hildred to torture me what did I expect anyway, day turn's to week I learn to become apathetic why? well here,' something slam on the gate of my cell i tilted my head up a little there Elizabeth with Hildred and Chiquita,Koko,Sofia,' wake up DEMON! time for your daily torture,'said Elizabeth Hildred punch me in the face then to my stomache it continue for the last 15 minute's Hildred suddenly spoke,' Want to hear a news DEMON!?, Mother disown you the new's of father's death already spread in distant land many people wants to kill you some of them is god who is close friend of father,'so it reach to the capital now huh? i'm not surprise that many people like Father and Mother disown me she didn't even listen to my plea she just assume that i am the one who kill father it's that Wallace fault! no, their fault! they didn't even bother listening to me, I grind my teeth Mother don't trust me she didn't even doubt no maybe this and no maybe that she didn't bother defending me!, I scream in my head!,' Oi DEMON! Mother decided not to kill you but his hatred to you is so strong that she order Wallace and the other to drop you to the Hallow Island,' my blood run cold, when I hear that word Hallow Island the island that is located far-north of the kingdom, a country-size island that is unexplored the reason is because of the magical monster's living there,. I wouldn't mind facing against a dungeon created monster but not magical monster there's clearly huge difference between those two magical monster is 10-time's more stronger and bigger than dungeon monster not just that dungeon monster are dumb this one is as smart if not smarter than humans.' tommorow is a goodbye DEMON! you deserve it anyway not just killing father but and the noble-merchant but nearly killing our little brother,,.. They left me here thinking look's like i've been forsaken slowly my conciousness leaving me I don't have to worry about now ill save my strength i've decide I will return someday I will and become the strongest non-famillia adventurer and I will make them pay...

* * *

The day came my guard took me out of the my cell i was presented in front of the the queen Alice, that's right now that she disown me and didn't even care for me why would I call this witch my Mother,a Mother doesn''t treat his child like this criminal or not, i tilted my head up and look at him beside him Wallace look at me with pity not pity of being dead but pity at what I become what did I become anyway? I don't need them i can hear some noble's shouting at me DEMON! NOBLE-Slayer or KING-Slayer..' SIILLLEEENNNCCEEE, all noble who is shouting before shut their mouth and let the queen speak,' Ashiya i will give you one last chance at death sentence why did you kill your father,'Mo no The Queen ask me with blank face I almost see the doubt but it was quickly mask I answer,' No matter how many time's you pinned it to me my answer doesn't change I didn't kill my father,'i saw my mother's I close his eyes and said,' I hereby disown Ashiya Caulter and forbid him from using the last name i also forbid him ever-stepping in this land in-case he survive in the Hallow-Island which is unlikely and i hereby banish him to Hallow-Island and live there forever..,' The Queen said which result of so many people agreeing they all think i'm the killer my eyes capture one person that is **Merlin Ambrosius** one of the famous magic-user also one of the friend of my father look at me clearly not agreeing with the queen that moment i turn and get taken away by guard who will escort me to the Hallow Island i saw my one of my childhoodfriend Arthuria Pendragon sister of King Arthur look at me with a disgust one thing i know is that they didn't even bother confirming it they didn't know fucking thing i walk myself away never to look back... We arrive at the shore of Hallow Island no-one bother to my family to even escort me here that's to be expected because they all abandoned me atleast their to busy mourning to the death of the King Of Halkedia Robert Caulter.,' They all abandoned me!,' I murmured but then a kick suddenly throw me out of the ship,' Goodluck DEMON! that what you get for killing Robert-sama you really are a DEMON killing your own father,' I look at them as they drifted away..


	2. Hallow Island And Discovery

_**-I Don't Own Anything To Naruto, Onepiece, Danmachi etc**_

* * *

When I was swimming i arrive at the shore it's already noon i sat still trying to processes everything happen to me i still can't believe that no-one investigate the wholething, i was about to stand up when i hear a giant howl that there's no mistaken it.

* * *

It's a **magical beast** it's already near my position, I know that if i just sit here i'm going to die!, I Quickly ran to the opposite direction of where the howl is coming from i know the thing notice me and it's already chasing me i arrive at the clearing the thing that chasing stops, catching my breath i turn around there standing in front of me is a giant bear about 15ft tall and has a giant X mark in his chest i was just there standing my blood run's cold the magical beast sudden swing at me i was send flying smashing to thick tree's! fuck my right shoulder is broken the last thing i remember is falling to the hole next to the broken tree is this how i'm going to die!?.

* * *

it's been five-hours since i woke up at first i was confuse then i remember falling to the cave i quickly check my surrounding's but, there's no magical beast, i check my right shoulder if it can be move, i notice that it's only dislocated not broken i muster up my courage then fix it i hear a pluck! sound came FUCKK! it hurt's so much,i catching my breath i move careful and quietly you never knew what lies beyond this goddamn cave!, noticing that there's only one entrance i move quickly walk silently.

* * *

It's been hours since i tried to exploring this cave one-thing i notice is that this cave is huge! like really really huge!, it can fit many people in here i arrive in many dead-ends and many traps! yes trap this cave is also a man made cave it may be impossible but that's the only explanation i had the trap consist of strange **exploding paper** , string attached knife that if I recognize is called **kunai and some shuriken**!, what strange is that even the force of those strange-exploding paper the foundation of the cave is not giving up, i quickly throw kunai that i collected to the entrance and wait for something to activate you never knew what hit you so it's best to be safe I waited and waited but there's no explosion or hail of death-seeking kunai so i continue stepping inside what I found is seem to be office kind of armory there's so many stacks of paper lying in the ground different kinds of weapons attached to the wall and some diagram and schematics embedded to the ground i carefully pick some papers in the ground i found out what this person doing i was shock this person seemed to study dimension traveling, my interest sky-rocketed i seemed to forgot that this god-forsaken cave nearly killed me so many time's, this place seem to be experimenting room to, i discovered map of the cave and in my shock the whole cave seem to be connected to each other for half of the island there's **Armory** , **Training Ground** , **Study Room** , i'm currently in the **Experiment Room** , **Bath Room** , **Supply Room** , **Living Room, Guest Room,** there's also many hidden-entrance that protected by what the person called **Genjutsu** or illusion in our language, there's also list of traps scattered around the cave to prevent people from entering without permission, considering i enter to the hole made by the damn huge bear when it smash me! i luckily avoided many deadly traps that made all the traps that I encounter look tame, i quickly took the map and explore the whole cave dis-able few traps, i must say who-ever made this cave is a genius the training ground is huge unlike the experiment room i notice that the training ground restore itself with those strange runes, moving on i find the supply room with many scroll in it also found barrels of wine and sake that if i examined seem to be hundred or fifty years old already, not surprising considering this cave seemed to be abandoned for hundred or so years, picking up the scroll I examined the rune in it,' so this is the person called **storage scroll** a scroll that has rune that can store any-thing in short-explanation the rune in the sroll create a mini dimension where time doesn't flow so it can act as a stasis storing food in it is not a problem,'this person must be genius even **Merlin-san** can't do this kind of magic.'i said with impressed tone, quickly tasting a little bit of sake and some wine i find the thing so delicious, now you must be wondering i'm so young to drink this kind of thing, it's a common knowledge as a son of king i occasionally attended some celebration of some noble,some noble permit their son to drink wine as long as they didn't get drunk and make a scene or it's in the celebration,' I find myself liking the wine more the sake's fine but i'm used to wine, taking some more and quickly going to **Armory Room** , look around armory room i find myself surrounded by some pointy things many hundred-and-hundred's of scroll resting in the scroll stand that has a tag some are **Kunai,Shuriken,Senbon,** and many more there are **Gunbai** in the stand **Swords** of different kind and some **Kusarigama** or **Chained-Scythe** , looking over the weapons i find a book resting in the desk a little over the **Gunbai** this Gunbai is different from the other **Gunbai** hanging in the wall It is a wide fan with three tomoe on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it, picking the book i read it, it supposedly the Journal of the creature who goes by the name **Kurama the Kyubi No Yoko** this creature clearly stronger than gods in my world because no matter how powerful they are they can't travel through dimension's, i continue to read about **Elemental Nation** and about what happened to it, i look at the **Gunbai** by my side this weapon is supposedly the weapon wield by the infamous **Madara Uchiha,** person even the **Tailed Beast** fear, continue reading about the **Chakra** and the **Six Sage's Path** and his son's coincidentally name **Indra** and **Asura** their reincarnation name **Hashirama Senju** and **Madara Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki** and **Sasuke** **Uchiha,** i was amaze not only there's another world out of million's of them but the **Chakra** is more potent than **Mana** Chakra is said to be combination of physical and spiritual energy while **Mana** is pure spiritual energy!. I started to become giddy of the prospect of learning Chakra this is perfect too perfect to show those fucker's how strong i become, i imagine their face when they learn i survive in the island full of **Magical Beast** but also i imagine Elizabeth's face when she learn i become stronger than him!,'Now where's the instruction how to learn it! wait what's this,' in the very last entry there's a paper folded in small, i took the paper and read it.

* * *

 **Greeting's human if your reading this then your lucky to survive all the traps and magical beast in this island and discovered one of my Hideout i will skip the pleasantry human.**

 **As you can see i got many hide-out from different kinds of dimension's the reason i made this letter is because I can't go back in here anymore so that means all the things that in here is your's now human**

 **The journal didn't tell all thing's happen after the Great-Fourth Shinobi War in short story my host Uzumaki Naruto manage to one-up death and live a long life but in the end even he isn't immune to time**

 **Growing old and finally succumbing to his death i was left with nothing but his descendant that's why i decided to leave the dimension and travel, if you are wondering why i can't go back there now is because no matter how powerful i am i am no expert in dimension travelling that's why i end up in a random places there's so many time's I tried to locate Elemental Nation but i can't find it there's million's and million's of world out there and if the Brat know's this he must be laughing to where he resided right-now, now that i said what i want to say this base is now your responsibility.**

 **From: Kurama The Kyubi No Yoko The Strongest Of The Nine Beast.**

* * *

I just stand there looking at the paper with my mouth hanging on the ground,' This is mine all mine hahaahah.' i continue to laugh so loud and dance like i was possessed by evil-spirit i continue to do this for about 40-minutes,

Before laying in the ground thinking about the banishment and unfairness that i receive,' I will take the capital by storm,'i said smirking to myself i've met a god before he goes by the name **Ares the god of war** when my father got invited in the birthday celebration of the **de La Vallière family** , **Louise de La Vallière** last daughter of **Duke de La Valli** **ère** and **Karin, Duchess of La Vallière** there are also many gods and their famillia invited but **Ares** is the most arrogant of all,' lets see the if i'm correct the current strongest famillia right now is the **Loki** famillia with their Ace, **Aiz Wallenstein** ,' I said to myself thinking, you see a long time ago the gods reign supreme over the land humans amusing them so much that one of them decided to come down and join humans as equal, the god lost his power and become vulnerable he was the first famillia god, he gather humans as his family and they grew closer, soon many gods follow the example and joined the humans, with gods joining humans other consequences occurred, monster started appearing in confined areas, this area grew to be called **Dungeons** , people under the famillia god's or better called adventurers go and explore this dungeons, in search for magic crystals that monster release when they are defeated, **Organizations** grew that dealt with this, they gave adventurer money in exchange for magic crystals and this became major part of not just Capital city but the world economy

Magic crystal can be used to fuel machines, move or purify dirty water, make light other stuff etc, from all dungeons the bigger is found in the **Capital city** there are many dungeons there and all of them is not completely explore due to every-single day it change it's pattern like a maze,'this is a long day maybe a little wine for a celebration then ill just head to **Guest Room** big day come's tomorrow,'i said walking to the supply room then heading to living room.

* * *

 **It's been a year** since i discovered **Kurama** -san's journal, waking up in a morning after a hard celebration that night, i decided to see if a can open my chakra pathway's I grab some unknown book,' Let see **Advance Chakra Exercise** no, ah there **Chakra For Idiot's** ,' well that's amusing, quickly opening the book it's says i need to locate it by meditating, it take me 3 week's to find my **Chakra,** and open it there's a sudden explosion of energy inside and outside of my body i tried to concentrate and what i found is amazing yet terrifying due to my line-age my father before becoming king he said he first became an **Adventurer** that is also the reason why many gods hate's me now but back to what i discovered due to the people in this world only using spiritual energy sometime's physical energy in our body is non-existence the reason is because it's not often use, now about my mana reserve well it got destroy i have a kage reserve mana that i inherit to my father while my chakra is genin, due to me opening the chakra path-way while not closing the path-way that should contain my mana reserve the result is both my chakra path and mana path connected to each other the chakra is more potent and stronger due to it's combination absorb the whole mana that inside my reserve normaly i would have died but it got replace by chakra reserve so in short my mana reserve is non-existence while my chakra reserve is high-kage and i don't have a single control over it, at my level let say i am high-class Adveturer that has no control over her magic, luckily the cave have rune's that suck chakra and nature chakra if it wasn't for that some-one might notice it, i decided to have schedule of my training **one-year** of **Chakra Exercise** at first it was difficult just by using **Tree Climbing technique** a little blown then and there, i got hang of it, then to the advance such as **Water Walking** to **Waterfall climbing** unto the **Kunai balancing,** I manage to learn my affinity at first I was disappointed that I only have **Raiton(Lightning release)** but one may look at it it's color is black i read it before the previous wielder of it who goes by the name **Darui** of **Kumogakure** , who is famous for his **Kuro-Pansa(Black-Panther),** i have **Anbu** level control over my chakra by the time of nine-month's, spend whole year learning and mastering chakra,

* * *

 **In my second year** I choose to learn the type of rune called **Fuinnjutsu** i will say this now i am not a prodigy nor i can understand it completely, at first i can't understand kanji and other thing in there but gradually past it, i already learn how to make **Explosive tag's** and **Storage Scroll,** even said that you can't make your own **Fuinnjutsu** if your just a beginner which is i am i still made a **Paralyzing tags** , i also resume my chakra control when i discovered the technique called **Kage-Bunshin(Shadow Clone Technique)** it is originally created by **Tobirama Senju (Second Hokage)** as a scouting technique because when the clone dispel the original will know anything the clone knows exception of physical changes i summon about two-hundred of them and one-hundred practice chakra control while another hundred practice **Taijutsu(Hand-to-Hand-Combat)** also learn the ( **Clone Great Explosion)** i also dispel the clone one-by-one to avoid my brain turn to mush,..

* * *

 **In my third year** i continue learning **Lightning Technique's** since my chakra control is already about **low-Kage to high Anbu** i also have an unfortunate accident which turn out to be good, it's about **Uchiha** and their eyes i tried recreating by thinking that if i only send high **Anbu** chakra to it result is devastating i thought i've gone blind at first my sight increase then i send more chakra, oh my it looks like it overload and the pain is so strong that i scream for hours, after the pain is gone i relax never opening my eye, the next day I try opening it i notice a slight change's in my eye also notice that my chakra is little by little depleting i quickly grab a mirror i saw my eye color in the left is different also my focus and senses is so great experiment it for a couple of hour's this is the result i called it **Emperor Eye and it's ability By activating Emperor Eye my original red eye color will turn to Yellow-to left while Red-to right both my eye's retina will have a circle inside it that glow orange in left while pinkish-red to right, my eye will also turn slith.**

 **It's ability is all passive : it can predict move in single muscle-twitch, it can see energy signature mana chakra etc., ability to emit presence to overwhelm and make my enemy submit,has photographic memory,it also enhance my reflex strength stamina and focus and senses 10 times by activating Emperor Eye mean entering to Zone, it also has no time limit, deactivating it will return the eye to it's original both red color eye,** not close to **Sharingan** but at least i made a Dojutsu

i continue to learn **Technique** such as the **Chidori** and it's variant's don't have to worry about drawback it is infamous technique that have a low accuracy that's the reason why **Sasuke** -san and **Kakashi-** san use the **Sharingan** when using it i have my **Emperor Eye,** the next is **Darui-** san signture move **Kuro-Pansa(Black Panther)** and The Third And Fourth **Raikage's** **Raiton no Yoroi(Lightning Armor)** all the technique seemed to be black I notice that black lightning is more potent than the normal

Also now know the **Kirin(Lightning Dragon)** i learn it when I tried to learn a **Katon Jutsu,'** FUUUCKKKK ouch ouch!,' I quickly put my face to the water learning Uchiha's infamous technique **Gokakyu no Jutsu(Great Fireball Technique)** is not easy i already nearly burn my whole face so many time's,' Tch! if only I have affinity to it my control over lightning is great that all i need is to focus myself why can't this be like that!.' practicing for another hour and i finally got it and then i suddenly remember the journal about one technique of that **Sasuke** guy it's called **Kirin** it has one requirement of **Fire technique** so i began to think,' i can't use it here i need to go up,' arriving at the top i quickly use **Meisaigakure(Hiding in camouflage technique)** and mask my presence have slight training in sensing abillity i manage to detect high class magical monster not far from here i fire a **Gokakyu no jutsu** in the sky to summon cloud and use **Black Chidori** send it to the cloud the magical beast seemed to notice me i look at it and i notice a faint X mark,' Where have i seen this!? ohhh i remember your that fucking bear who smash me to the tree,'i said with a hint of irritation then turn to smirk,' i'm so going to enjoy this,'i quickly activate the **Emperor Eye** and spread my presence to the place to freeze the bear from running everyone inside one-hundred-fifty feet away get's overwhelm by my presence, i lower my hand a little there's a giant roar coming from the cloud then appearing a head then the body the whole thing is a giant black dragon snarling at the bear,' Vanish with the roar of black thunder,' lowering my hand i shout' **KIRIN!** ,' the black dragon first open it's giant mouth then lunge to the terrified bear the result is one-hundred feet wide-crater i also notice that i can adjust how far my presence can go and how potent it can get depending on the chakra that i put, looking at the crater one last time i think someone notice this i ran to the entrance of the **Genjutsu** covered entrance,

* * *

 **In my fourth year** already master many technique i also notice my **Raiton no Yoroi(Lightning Armor)** is ten-time's more faster and stronger than the **Fourth Raikage** the only thing i don't have is experience i already make my **Kage-Bunshin** do the **Taijutsu** which by the way is going well i continue to re-read the journal i missed many thing's because i'm interested more about **Kurama's** vessel **Naruto** i notice this person who goes by the name **Byakuran** the first **Mizukage** is the one who forged the **Seven Legendary Sword Of The Mist** ,i continue to read by the end i get interest in the technique called **Kirigakure no Jutsu(Hidden in the mist technique)** because,

it will help me hunt and get experience outside the cave which i now called **Colony** the way it's build is like an ant colony, i also want to learn the **Silent Killing Technique** that when combine with the mist is devastating, i quickly order my clone to do it while i personally practice the jutsu, it's been a month since that i manage to perfect the **Silent Killing Technique** along with the mist, i also dream of reforging the **Seven Legendary Sword Of The Mist,** and wield it the problem is i don't know where to find a material's of the **Great Sword Samehada** but the chakra metal is not a problem my training with the **Gunbai** and **Swordsmanship** is doing extremely well i'm must say at-least i'm prodigy at something, i'm also glad that i practice smithing in the first year i am planning to create my own sword **Byakuran** may be at par if not greater blacksmith than the god of **Smithing Hephaestus,**

I'm planning on going outside soon i notice that i'm in the **Colony** that i'm already turning pale, plus i want to investigate something, there's some strange thing happening outside the only thing i now is that there are people out-there and they are trying to find something,' Not my problem if they started dying my training is not done yet.'i said with cold and apathetic tone,i also notice in my isolation that i began to become apathetic and what i hate the most is those that belittle and disobey me it remind me of something i don't want to remember, due to the way i grew-up i developed a strong winners-mentality, believing that winners get everything in life while losers are denied all,

* * *

 **In my fifth year** my clone's are done with the taijutsu and swordsmanship i summon another hundred-clones last-year that isn't dispelling until now that clone do is to learn how smithing i've already made schematic of my sword in my mind i still continue to master my jutsu now I can do it in one-hand-seal while i am relaxing myself drinking some-wine with a fiction-book in my hand tells a story of a demi-god who goes by the name **Gilgamesh** the king of kingdom of Uruk, where did I get this well apparently **Kurama** failed to mention a little library at the end of the **Armory** that is covered with high-level **Genjutsu** i only manage to find it out when i accidentally flare my chakra i notice that there's a anomaly in front of me, the library contain many fictional story, Story about the boy name **Shiro Emiya** who battle against himself who goes by the name **Archer** there's many more, i notice that this is the first time i celebrate my birth-day yes this the first for four-years, I mostly practice guitar or piano in the living room when I don't have better thing's to do beside training, i was brought out of my musing when I was alerted by the entrance,' Who-ever did this, this pest! will pay for destroying the **Genjutsu** that covered the entrance of my **Colony** ,

I quickly dressed up i am now a fourteen-year old pale skin lean-built young man of average weight.

Ashiya had a shoulder-length white spiky hair, cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face.

he has almond shape-eyes color red with vertical slit Ashiya has heterochromatic eyes when he's serious or activate he's **Emperor Eye**

He wore a high-collared, light-colored kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. He wore a black full-bodied suit underneath.

Quickly putting **Madara's Gunbai** in my back and sprinting to the entrance..

* * *

 **Merlin's (POV)** it's been five-year's since the boy's unfair banishment and right now I find myself still not believing how fool **Queen-Alice** became she believe the innocent boy is that his own son murder a noble and his own-father and tried to kill his brother, how wrong they are we after we find out the truth about what happened after little **Allistair** woke up he's been in coma for five year's after he woke up the boy tried to find his older-brother when his mother and sister told him about his banishment i never know that a ten-year old boy can yell and like that **(FLASHBACK),** i and King **Arthur** and his sister **Arthuria** is in the throne-hall with the Queen we visited the Queen in order to check little- **Allistair** 's condition i found a potion that will cure his brain and wake the boy up the Queen call on his personal-guard along-side his daughter's to go to Allistair's room when we arrive at the room what we saw is a skinny ten-year old boy base on his condition I must say the boy will die if this continue,' I will put the potion now your highness,' I said the Queen nervously nod at me with his daughter and King Arthur and Arthuria observing me i put the potion inside the boy's mouth and see the reaction is instant the boy's body suddenly jerk up with his eyes wide-awake the Queen run at him with his daughter crying and thanking me the boy is also crying but it stopped when he notice that his brother is not with them,' Mother where's brother-Ashiya?,'Allistair said looking confuse,' you don't have to worry about that demon! hurting you Mom already send him to Hallow Island to pay for his crime!,' said Hildred with a proud voice, the look on the boy's eye clearly in shock,'WHAT! Why did you send him there?,'we heard Allistair yell,' he is the one who murder the noble and your father so it's right for him to pay for his crime!,' Queen Alice said with a venom on his voice,' NO! HE IS NOT THE ONE WHO KILL FATHER IS THE MERCHANT ,'Allistair said crying while all of us stood there in shock if that's true then the boy is innocent,' look Allistair-sama i now he's your brother but you can't defend him for-eve,'Koko was about to finish but the look of hatred in the boy's eye stop him,' DO YOU THINK I'M LYING I SAW IT HAPPENED BEFORE I COLLAPSE BROTHER KILL THE BASTARD BECAUSE HE KILL FATHER WHILE HE'S SMILING ALL OF YOU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!,'yelled Allistair at us the Queen Alice is shock if Ashiya is innocent then,' oh my god!,' while all of us standing there with the guilt covering our face we know what we did that we send an innocent boy to a dangerous island while also blame for a murder he never did.' ASSEMBLE ALL PRIVATE AND PERSONAL GUARD.'said the still shock Queen.' your highness let me and my sister and Merlin come with you,'said king Arthur with a grim expression, the Queen look at Arthur then me,' okay but i'm coming too.'said the Queen,'if your coming then me too,'said Allistair with cold yet weak voice,' no little bro your not coming said,' Hildred and Elizabeth surprisingly Gabriela join,' YES I AM! do you think he will forgive any of you no he will not and if he doesn't then i too will,'said Allistair with a cold voice... **(FLASHBACK END)** hold on,'i said private and personal guard including the Queen and the other stop,' there's an Illusion covered cave entrance i will destroy it,'i said blasting it with my mana,' tch! it's more potent than I thought who-ever made this Illusion clearly is a strong-person!,'i said with an impressed tone even Arthur and Arthuria is shock, aarrrrgggghhh!,' i grind my teeth-then,'BOOOM!,'when the smoke clear there a huge entrance of the cave that we were about to start walk when an overwhelming prescence hit us,' shit there must be a magical beast in there that's why there's illusion blocking the entrance why didn't I think of it,'i said with a frustrated tone, the presence is so strong most guard fell to their knee's

* * *

Back to **Ashiya's (POV)** I arrive at the entrance of the cave quickly activating **Emperor Eye** to overwhelm them what i saw make's me want to throw **KIRIN** at them it's The Queen and his daughter with ? huh it's Allistair!

* * *

I quickly control my emotion, i look at Merlin with blank face,' As expected to one of the greatest magician you really know how to irritate a person,'all of them look at the silhouette of a person standing when the smoke clear

* * *

They are shock at what they saw here standing in front of them the banish son of **Robert Caulter** and **Alice Caulter** Ashiya Caulter they also notice his face Ashiya has a look of apathetic combine with cold blank face make's all of them flinched,' Well do you have something to say? nearly destroying the entrance of my home?,'they still shock that i'm still alive,' Oi pest! the only reason your still alive right now is because i find your stupid face mildly amusing so tell me what possessed you to nearly destroy the entrance of my home ,'i said with apathetic yet cold voice.' Ashiya! son is that really you,'said The Queen with a hopeful face that i destroy quickly,' Shut your mouth woman and you PEST! you didn't answer my question why did you destroy the illusion of the entrance of my cave don't you know that is the only thing preventing the magical beast from entering my home!,'i yell with irritated voice, all of them gave a look at Merlin,'ah sorry ,'said Merlin sheepishly,' sorry huh? ,'i said before quickly using **Shunshin no Jutsu(Body Flicker Technique)** at him then a quick swing of Gunbai in his stomach that smash him in the three,' i don't take sorry for an answer pest!,'i said with a cold tone, all of them even King Arthur and his sister is shock, one second i'm just standing there then suddenly i replace the place where Merlin originally standing,' Tch! now I have to close this entrance your damn lucky my home has many entrance!,'i said with as i turn my back on him and swing the Gunbai at the entrance.' **Gunbai Fanned Wind**.'as i said a huge gust of wind smash to the entrance completely closing it,' now what to do with all of you !,' i spoke with hate as i look at the traitors who didn't even bother defending me,' brother is that you?,' said Allistair with a weak voice clearly still not recovered his health,' i see your awake don't even bother calling me brother because i am not your brother anymore,'i spoke apathetically,' brother please come back to the kingdom mom already abolish your banishment and you can become prince again and we ca,' I don't even bother letting him finish,' **(play: Sadness and Sorrow OST)** you can stop now Allistair have you forgotten how i hate that tittle you should see all our friends not just friends our personal bodyguard all of them turn their backs on me Mother Didn't even bother listening to my plea, our sister beat me up in my own cell with Chiquita,Koko and Sofia that's the first time i saw humanity's ugliness ! do you know what i feel!?, i feel like they use me as much as they want, then once they are done with me, when i need them they all dissappear! ,' I said with a scowl in my face while looking at him directly in the eyes,' so i think i'd do better on my own, no friend's no family just me, Alone!,' said while over-shadowed my face by my hair, the over-whelming presence is gone all the guards that is affected send a grateful look at me which i counter by looking at them with my cold eye, I look at my sisters and and my three-former guard consist of ,Chiquita,Koko,Sofia all of them overwhelm by their guilt i was about to walk a away when my former mother hug me,' Ashiya-kun son i'm sorry i'm so sorry! i wasn't thinking at that time Merlin is right i let my anger cloud my judgement and make a rash decision please understand i was shock at your father's death come-back to the kingdom i nearly loose you and i won't let it happen again Wallace manage to find the supposedly investigator and some guard is a accomplice of that damn Marcos,' she began to cling at me desperately for a normal person it will work sadly not for me looks like all it takes is five-years of isolation for me to became distrustful and apathetic,' **(End: Sadness and Sorrow OST)** so that's the reason why there's no investigation happen and just to correct you i am not your son you disown me and i would sooner gouge out my eyes and give it to you before i wear **Caulter** as a last-name,' i said apathetically i was about to remove him when something lunges at us i quickly grab him dodge the incoming thing,'Click click !,' when it landed i quickly recognize it this is **Aranea** a giant spider about thirty-feet and has a poisonous bite it's already salivating at the prospect of eating us i quickly put down the Queen, Merlin Chiquita and his squad stood beside me,' well this is a good example watch this carefully Allistair,' I spoke to him apathetically he clearly hear it,' in this island here WEAK! don't get to choose how they die!, that's why winning is everything, Winner's write's the history while the Looser's wipe out from it,'i said while Aranea lunges at me my sisters yell at me while Merlin was about to push me when i utter two words,' **Gunbai Barrier** ,'i send my chakra to the Gunbai the color of my chakra is Violet with a hint of magenta, the Aranea smash through it and got knock-away,

* * *

What is that!?,'Said Sofia with wide-eye,' that's the first time i saw mana so potent to be able to manifest it like that,' said Arthuria wide-eye clearly impressed,' it's mana yes but something different on it, mana shouldn't be that potent,' said murmured Merlin with suspicion i dispel the barrier and make a single-handseal,' **Kuro-Chidori Eiso(BlackChidori: Sharp Spear)** and slash a black lightning spear that cut clean through Aranea and some several tree's, no-one even dare to make a single move they just saw a magical beast and a couple of tree cut clean by what seem to be a black lightning,' what a powerful lightning magic,' said a now wide-eye Merlin,' now Allistair why did the Aranea got killed,'i said,' because he didn't dodged your magic?,' said Allistair with uncertain voice,' no! but because he's WEAK! it maybe harsh but a weak are destined to lie beneath the boots of the strong,' i said they clearly see me slightly smirking, i look at every-single one of them and spoke,'all of you are weak you don't belong here!,' most of them are shock while the other are angry,' if you tried to continue most of you will only die why?! again because most of you are weak!,' i said in a stoic while i turn toward's King Arthur and his sister who is listening then close my eyes and activate my **Emperor Eye** ,' **Overwhelm** ,'i spoke and sudden overwhelming presence engulf the whole area and everything over one-hundred-meters, they notice my eye change to both red to yellow and red and gave a glow that reeks a presence similar to an Emperor then i deactivate it,' weak!,'i murmured but everyone seemed to hear it, in just five-years he's already this strong what kind prodigy is he?,'Merlin and Arthur both think,'Tch! this is your last warning if you know what's good for all of you then go back,'i turn myself and started to walk away while all of them look at me thinking i am crazy,' we are not going back without you Ashiya-kun,'said the Queen determination,' suit yourself,'i said with a blank-face, i started walking away to the clearing.

* * *

It's already night when we arriving at entrance located at the northern-side now i may be cold and apathetic but i prefer my conscience clean that's why,' now that it's already late all of you can stay inside **Colony,'** i said apathetically,' you will let us stay in your house after what we've done to you,'Hildred spoke in surprise tone, i look at him and said,' you are now my responsibility now i maybe cold and apathetic and i don't care if all of you die as long as i don't have a hand over it, i still prefer my conscience clean but make no mistake what i want is the person involved in Father's death,'Gabriela suddenly spoke with hopeful voice suprising everyone,' does that mean you'll return,' yeah but i won't take the throne nor i will become prince like a said in exchange for letting all of you stay in my **Colony** you will allow me to become the executioner of that investigator,'i said with a blank face while walking to the huge cliff they are already shouting because i'm only twenty-step's away from falling to my death when they saw me stop and kneel and did a quick hand-seals slam my hands to the floor follow with a strong tremor,' there's a rock-ladder in the cliff stop making a mess and follow me,' they all look at me a little second especially Merlin,' not only his **Mana** is potent but it also conductive,'whisper Merlin that i clearly caught and shrugged i continue to walk to the cliff a ladder connected to the fifty-feet-wide hole while the entrance in here is not giant but it's big enough to get people inside at the same-time,'well talk about secret entrance,'spoke Elizabeth and Wallace at the same-time surprising both of them, we continue to walk until all of is inside I turn around again while everyone is observing me I kneel again and did a few hand-seal slam my hand to the ground followed by another weak tremor closing the entrance, the torches attached to the wall of the entrance suddenly lit up,' stop gawking around and follow me ill give all of you a tour,'i said with a lazy tone i already sealed the **Experiment's Room** because i don't need to use it i give them a tour arriving at the **Armory Room** most important stuff and chakra related is already replace with a decoy about mana and while the original like gunbai's sword's kunai etc is still there, then unto the **Training Ground** to **Supply Room** some people tasted some Sake and Wine especially Hildred who is seemed to developed addiction to it the moment she tasted it, then next is **Study Room,** unto the **Bath Room** which i forgot to mention has a one-hundred feet natural hot-spring, **Guest Room** ,more than enough rooms to hold 500 people, the number of private-guard(elite-guards) is 55 while personal-guard(personally chosen by the king) is 25 non included Chiquita and his squad with Merlin King Arthur and his sister Arthuria and my former family all of us is 91 including me, then we come to the **Living Room** they are awe at the whole cave-works now they know why i call it Colony,' I must say i'm impressed to the interior design of the guest room and living room even though it's underground,'said King Arthur with impressed tone while his his thinking how i built the whole thing considering i'm only here for five-years i shrugged him and see Gabriela was about to engage conversation to me but i quickly shut it down with a look that tell' i'm not in a mood',' i'm a tired already so suit yourself.' i spoke in lazy toned which everyone accept they too look tired so i walk to my personal room near living room and lay in my king-size bed..

* * *

 _ **That's a wrap for today guy's**_


	3. Return and Traitor's Execution

_**-Again I don't own anything related to any anime that will be mention**_

* * *

Morning soon came i'm already without me sleeping began to think and plan my next action all that i've done so far and all of the person dis-like is all in the same-place my place,

I summon the a **Kage-bunshin** and order it to prepared the food and tell them not to bother him, i open the black colored piano and started to play and relax myself **(Play Adele: Set Fire To The Rain)**

i was brought out of my musing when a sudden knock on a door came,' I told my clone to tell them not to disturb me,' I murmured irritately ( **Song End** ) **,'** come in,' i said apathetically, the door open revealed Chiquita with his usual fake smile that mask his guilt,' Ashiya-sama Alice-sama ask me to get you the breakfast that the clone made is ready, you didn't tell us that you can create clone?!,' said Chiquita smiling,' my skill is my skill i will not foolishly flaunt or revealed my technique to those people i don't trust, and don't bother waiting for will not going to eat with the like's of any of you,' i spoke with emotionless tone, i clearly see him flinched but she continue to smile,

* * *

I walk pass to him,' if anyone ask me i'm going to the **Bath Room,** ' i open my door and head straight to clean myself.

I still wore the outfit that i wear yesterday I have many of it and it's my favorite not only it acts as a formal outfit but it can also be use as a battle-outfit, walking to the kitchen in the huge living room a saw Allistair still not done eating while Merlin is examining the clone, I quickly order the clone to make food for me, while all of them stop and look at me, what am i a celebrity now i'm sure that my innocence already spread like a wild-fire, i sat to the table and quietly eat my food while all of them observed me like a vulture waiting for a animal to die, look's like five-years of isolation took a toll on me i can't even make a decent topic or hold a damn conversation!, wait why would i even talk to them?,' ahem! would all of you quite staring at me!.'i spoke with irritated tone, that's the que all of them suddenly snap their stupor and look at me sheepishly,' now back to yesterday's topic in exchange for letting all of you temporarily stay here,her highness will have to agree that i will the be one who will execute the supposedly investigator,' i said with apathetic tone,' i agree to your terms and there's no need to call me highness Ashiya-kun!,' said Queen-Alice hopeful yet nervously,' Hn!,' i respond i just pull a Sasuke there.' Ashiya-san!,' I quickly turn to my side and look at Merlin and Arthur irritatingly,' can i ask how you make a clone of yourself,'said Merlin clearly interested in it while King Arthur look at me, Tssk! looks like i don't have a choice.' as you can see my mana is so thick and potent due to my high-level control over it, it also became conductive to the point that i can split it piece by piece that's the born of my techniquecalled **Kage-bunshin** ,'i said lying through my teeth, my explanation seemed to satisfy them, i'm lucky that no-one seemed to notice how i learn magic!,' now that it's done we will leave in tomorrow-morning ,'i said with lazy tone,' big-brother Ashiya does that mean you will return to the family again,'said Allistair, he seemed determined to get me back to the family sadly i won't let that happen i enjoy my freedom right now,' no! i will not and i will never go back to the family and stop calling me brother we are not one anymore!, and i will not become prince or king of a kingdom that will stab me the moment that i need them!, i will only say this ones what i hate the most is traitor, and those who belittle me and dis-obey me i will never forgive those kind of people!, i am not the old Ashiya that you or everyone knew if you or any person tries to hinder me or oppose me to my goal **i will kill you no-matter who you are**!,' spoke with a harsh cold toned that freeze everyone,' then what is that goal!?,' Allistair seemed to be able to muster up a courage,' to become the strongest adventurer in the world!,' i said with a cold voice,' AFTER THAT THEN WHAT IN THE END THERE'S NO HAPPINESS IN IT STANDING AT A TOP ALL ALONE!,' Allistair yelled at me the look that i send to him clearly sign that i'm not playing around,' what do you suggest have a friend DON'T FUCK WITH ME look where it got me, FRIENDS,FAMILY all of them are nothing to me anymore,' I yelled with hatred this brat doesn't fucking know me,' then i will defeat you and force my opinion to you, you said that winners decide everything right then i will become winner and i will decide to put you back to the family,'said Allistair with great determination,' HOOO Allistair Caulter your more welcome to try in the end you will fall why because i'm **ABSOLUTE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DEFEATH ME IS ME!** , i said while walking away they all saw a huge smirk in my face, while me and Allistair stop arguing all the people currently presented just stood there shock they didn't expect a simple conversation of both brother's will turn out like that,' why did you do that you know he take down a thirty-feet magical beast! with just one attack that show how strong Ashiya become,' said Gabriela surprising everyone,' i don't care i want my big-brother back and if by defeating him is the only way then i will do it!,'said Allistair stubbornly while King Arthur look at where i went and said,' from what i observed to Ashiya i can say that when fighting, he is greatly holding back and that weapon in his back have a strong-defense that can give my excalibur run for it's money!,' all of them is shock then Merlin spoke with a grim tone,' not just that i've never seen such a potent mana like that even i admit my mana is not as strong as that, that just clearly show that he has many strong magic in his arsenal especially that **Kuro-Chidori: Eiso(Black-Chidori: Sharp Spear)** from what i see that technique is specially made to kill, stab or dis-membered body-part's i still can't believe he became this strong for just five-years he's not even in his prime!,' now all of them is silent,' then if little Allistair is going to defeath Ashiya he needs a training that's why i decided to be his teacher,' said Elizabeth with a hint of calm and cheery voice that seemed to calm everyone, not noticing that not just Ashiya is gone.

* * *

While everyone in the Living room, continue walking toward the **Training Ground** just thinking about what happened in the Living room pissed me off so much, that brat have a gall to declare that he will beat me i work myself

Tirelessly for the past five-years, while i will not admit that i'm happy that someone is atleast worry about me ! i still can't help but disregard it, yes that's how much selfish I became but i don't care!. quicky heading to the **Supply Room** to get drink some wine, arriving at the Supply room trying to find a wine, i pick The Domaine Leflaive Montrachet Grand Cru a sweet white wine,

* * *

Quickly drinking the wine while thinking about Allistair, while i admit he has potential and his personality remind so much of **Kurama** -san's vessel name **Naruto,** I read about **Naruto** while and how he became strong,

If my little-brother is like that then he will some-day force-to-be-reckoned,' how long are you going to stand and hide there your highness!?,' i spoke lazy and apathetic tone,' drinking excessively is not good for your health especially your just fourteen-years old!,' said Queen Alice nervously,' what are you my mother?, well technically your my former mother but isn't it too late for acting like one?!,' i said irritated which seemed to deflated the Queen,

Look at how fake they are last-time i remember all of them is calling me Noble-slayer or King-slayer and now they sucking for my forgiveness it's amazing how humans can change sometime!,'i said smirking coldly

As for you last time i remember your calling me demon! just because you learn the truth doesn't change anything,! saying sorry doesn't change anything the damage is already done! though i'm a little thankful because

if it wasn't for you banishing me i won't become this strong!, and i don't need to wear that stupid cheerful mask,'i said while looking at him smirking coldly while the Queen could only look at me sadly,

* * *

I know what i did to you is unforgivable! no mother would do that to his own son that's why like Allistair, i will not stop until i get you back not to the kingdom but to the family,'Queen said sadly while quickly replace by determination,' i will say what i said to Allistair you can all try but all of you will fail, as you can see i love my freedom and i won't let someone take it away just to make me their puppet prince or a scapegoat whatever you call it, i said to him apathetically,' and i will not become replacement of him,' i said coldly, the truth is we have an older brother before me he is originally the prince, he is good at everything he seemed perfect at everything he is one of the reason why Hildred also wants everything perfect, but he died in assassination that suppose to kill our mother and that is also the assassination that took Sofia's left-eye, when he died all the responsibility that belongs to him falls to my shoulder,every expectation every-action that suppose to be perfect, being force to make and wear a fucking cheerful persona that belong to him everyone doesn't see me as me but they see me as him!.

* * *

Walking away i saw the Queen's look at me sadly, that look that fucking look i don't need it!, **(Play Eminem: Loose Yourself),** walking faster i arrive at my room siting in-front the piano while drinking the wine i began to plan my next action tomorrow i will go back to that wretch kingdom to execute the bastard that has the hand of my banishment, i was smirking just by thinking of piercing the bastard with **Kuro-Chidori** , i was also planning on recreating the **Sussano** , while it's true i don't possessed the **Mangekyou Sharingan** i notice that i can manifest my chakra when i use the **Emperor Eye** , that's why i was thinking if i can use it as a medium, i know that the **Emperor Eye** will only be able to manifest the arm of **Sussano** that's the small chance heck! i might not even able to recreate it and make my eye explode to the excessive build of chakra in one place, but thinking about it make me smile imagining the face of those idiot **Gods** in the capital when !wait **Ganesha** 's arena event is near already i might be able to test myself there!, there's hardly a challenge in here anyway!, i began to plan something tomorrow i'm leaving this islannd i better start packing all thing in here, summoning a couple of shadow-clone pack everything secretly after you pack everything seal it to a big scroll then seal it again to a small scroll give, hmmm! after i execute the bastard i'll head quickly to the **Capital** ,' i mused loudly never noticing that there's a person listening to me. **(End Song)**

* * *

Is everything there now,' i said impatiently today is the day i will return to the wretch kingdom,' mahh mahh! no need to be grumpy Ashiya-sama,'said Koko smiling at me, tch!,' okay you ship is on the south-side shore of the island, follow me,'i said apathetically,' aren't you excited that we will going back to the kingdom Ashiya,' said Elizabeth calmly at me, looking at him with a blank face,' you aren't listening are you, who said i want to go back to that kingdom ?!,'i said coldly at him which make him flinch,' after we arrive there i want her _highness_ to hold his bargain,'i said coldly without looking at them,' of course Ashiya-kun,'said the Queen,' hold on!,' i said quickly making some-handseal i notice that Merlin and Arthuria is looking at my hand carefully slam it to the ground-followed by a small tremor revealed the entrance,' so the hand-seal that you make helps you manipulate your mana?!.' said Athuria wide-eyed,' so somebody finally notice me huh!?,' i said pretending to be surprises,,' as expected to the prince what a clever idea to manipulate mana,' said Wallace cheerful tone everyone look at me, while i look at me, of course he will say prince,'tch! i can assure you i can do it even if i'm not a prince and your not of hook at what you did!,' i said with irritated tone,' su! sure! Ashiya-sama,' Wallace said nervously, there's our the ship,' said Chiquita said quickly deflecting my stare to the ship, i saw that's the same ship the escort me here,' let's go the faster we got back to the kingdom the faster i'll get my hands on that person!.' i spoke venomously my eyes turn to slit with a hatred in it, everyone saw this and quickly complied, we travelled without hassle except one,' 94, 95 ,96,' i was doing a push-up in my room when suddenly the door open!,' Ashiya-sama! Alice-sam?!,' before Sofia could finish there she saw Ashiya sweating with his fourteen-year old body,' don't you know how to knock ?! what is it!,' i said with irritated voice,' ah eh! Alice-sama ask me to tell you the food is ready!,' said Sofia nervously while blushing slightly!,' yeah sure i will come!,'i said apathetically, after that whenever Sofia see me she seemed to blush which irritate me the reason why i don't know.

* * *

We arrive in Halkedia kingdom it's already noon as expected the new's really did spread to other kingdom, what did i expect the last-time i was accused it only take a day to the new's to spread in **Capital,**

many noble is currently waiting to the throne-room, the door open revealed one of the guard,' milord the new's just arrive her highness Alice-sama has already return!,'said the guard,' what about the prince is he still alive?,'said one of the noble,' that's impossible Hallow Island is home of many dangerous magical beast there's a reason why it's called Hallow even **Ares** god of war will think twice before going there!,'said Duke de La Vallière,

* * *

Milord the prince is alive and their with them returning!,' guard said, there so many murmured going with the noble's,one noble-woman was about to ask another question when the door open again,' revealed Chiquita and his squad,' the Queen has arrive from the Hallow Island,' said Chiquita, with the Queen coming behind him all noble-man-woman bowed slightly,' what are you all doing in here,'said Alice,' your highness we hear the news of Ashiya-sama's innocence and you going to the Hallow Island that why all of us gather here to wait for you return,'said Karin, Duchess of La Vallière,' yes i'm happy to inform all of you that my son is alive but i'm sad to inform you that he doesn't wish to become prince anymore,' said Alice sadly there's a chaos happening in the throne room,'SIIILLLEENNNCCCE let my son speak,' said Alice, all of them look at his side,' yes what her highness said is true,' i said impassively, all of them look at who's talking they saw me,' Ashiya-sama is that you?!,'said a noble-man,i just look at him apathetically,' Ashiya-sama you must think this twice you can't just quite being a prince bec!,'i didn't bother to let the idiot finish,' what i decide is only mine!, i didn't ask for any of your opinion!,' i said to to them coldly while looking at every-single noble,'how about this give me a challenger a knight who will fight me and if that person defeath me then i'll become your puppet prince again,'i said to them coldly while inside i'm smirking,this way i can test how strong i become and not become a prince killing two birds with one stone, all the noble seemed to think at what i said, while my sisters King Arthur and Alice is shock they know that if the noble accept it then there's a chance Ashiya to be their prince again!,' we accept your terms Ashiya-sama,' said Karin, Duchess of La Vallière,' then lead the way,' i said, arriving at the knight's training ground as expected the first person who challenge me is Wallace,' i'm sorry Ashiya-sama but the kingdom needs a prince so i will have to defeath you, as a knight my honor demands it!,'said Wallace in seriously,' heh! i might play around with you,' i said smirking apathetically, while i'm no fool there's a reason why Wallace is one of the strongest personal-guard of my father,' get ready young prince here i come!,'said Wallace, quickly lowering his sword Wallace dash so fast that it caught me of guard for a person who is wearing a metal armor he's pretty fast,i saw the his sword suddenly light up, **Haste Inferno** ,'he yelled at me and swinging the burning sword me, the idiot just gave me lucky shot,quickly drawing **Madara's Gunbai** then block the attack the Gunbai quickly absorb the fire then i swing it back,' **Uchiha Reflection** ,' i said smirking calmly reflecting fire result in explosion that thrown Wallace out of the way,' come on you gotta do better than that,' i said apathetically those that are watching us is shock that a high-level knight got swatted like that,' just as i thought that weapon is troublesome that weapon has very-high defense, so far i saw many technique's, **Gunbai Barrier,** **Uchiha Reflection,** and **Gunbai Fanned Wind** , i wonder how he build that weapon,' said King Arthur with impressed tone,' **Uchiha Reflection** by blocking and absorbing the force or mana of an attack i can reflect it ten time's more powerful, i hope you can still stand because i'm not done with you Wallace-san,' i said impassively,then i saw Wallace stand up half of his armor is already gone,' as expected to the prince you became strong,' said Wallace wincing slightly,' you know the way you speak really pissing me off,' i said, using **Shunshin no jutsu(Body Flicker Technique)** in front of him i swing the Gunbai that got completely block by his sword, grabbing few kunai that has explosive tag on it, i jump back and throw it, resulted in explosion that cover the whole field,' i admit i didn't know you will actually be able to follow me,' i said looking at the kneeling Wallace in front of me,' this battle has been decided the moment you fight me i will dodged this if i were you i,' said smirking coldly at him, **Kage-bunshin!(Shadow Clone Jutsu)** summoning one clone that shock many who doesn't know and make a quick hand-seal,' collaboration technique **Katon! Gokakyu no jutsu(Great Fireball Technique) Gunbai Fanned Wind** ,' speaking in unison i swing the Gunbai that summon huge wave of wind while the clone exhale a large fireball that mix together into a large fire that seemed to look like a giant tornado, both me and the clone spoke,' **Great Fire Tornado Technique** ,' quickly dispelling the clone, all the presented people found their mouth-hanging in the ground, i look at thirty-feet burn-marks scatter around the field,' well looks like i win don't worry about Wallace-san he's lucky i control myself if I wanted to kill him i just use **Kuro-Chidori** on him i suggest you put him in the medical bay now !,' i said impassively, the guard quicky call a healer while i just continue to walk passing to a couple of noble who is looking at me wide-eyed,' we have a deal now i expect all of you to obey it!?,' i said apathetically while the noble nodded nervously they clearly see the Queen and his daughter glaring at them,' i will wait to my room don't disturb me unless it's the execution of the investigator!,' i said while walking to go to the room.

* * *

Few week has passed since i arrive, many noble tried to changed my mind and take the prince position in the kingdom this idiot's clearly didn't get the messaged, why would I exchanged my new found freedom to a position that isn't mine to begin with? as for the investigator who's name is **Claus Paxton** , it's been decided that this morning is his execution and the news of me being his executioner spread to the kingdom that many noble's dis-agree with it saying i don't need to dirty my hand with a blood of a criminal, i swear to god who-ever is this person spreading the news to all people will have a black lightning piercing his ass if i discover him,anyway i want to see him die with my hand's,' knock knock! knock!, come in!,' i said impassively, revealed Sofia in the past few weeks i notice that my former family and Chiquita's squad is trying mend our relationship, especially Sofia who insisted to be called Valmet,' what is it Sofia-san,' i said impassively,' Ashiya-sama her highness summon you the execution is about to begin your the only person's waiting and please call me Valmet,' Sofia said sofly, I shooo him away, but insisted on staying and escorting me, walking on the field i saw a chained Claus Paxton, the bastard who conspire with Marcos Arsena he notice me looking at him know that his nervous, i saw a familliar person !has blonde hair and orange eyes. He wears a feathered hat this person is god **Hermes!** leader of hermes familia next to him has aqua blue hair and cyan colored eyes. She also wears glasses. this person is Asfi al Andromeda, i see now i know why new's travel fast!,i hear that Hermes is know as a god of messanger and thief etc,' a malicious smile spread on my face, i look at the guard and spoke to Claus Paxton,' you know i hate killing a defenseless-person,' the whole field is big about one-hundred yards,' i'll give you a second chance Claus-san so let's play a game,' i pointed at the gate about twenty-three meters away,' see that gate you have one and half-minute before i chase you so run fast and if you past the gate your safe if not then your **DEAD**!,' i said then look at the guard and told him to unchained him all the people who hear it got interested especially Hermes,'your time start now! i said, then he started to run fast while i spoke,' you better run fast ! because i'll kill you!, **Kuro-Raiton no Yoroi(Black Lightning Armor)!** ,' i said i put the Gunbai down, while my whole body suddenly cover with black lightning now everyone who is seeing this is shock even Hermes and Asfi,' only three people can use this technique first person who used this technique died! during a battle,he used himself as adecoy and fought ten thousand! enemies to let his comrades escape,,i heard he didn't collapse for three days and night so that he could gain time while the others move away his name is A the **Sandaime Raikage(Third lightning Shadow)** you should be honored to die! in this technique!,' i said while everyone is captivate by the story that i'm telling, i saw Claus is near at the gate,' **TIME'S UP** ,' i dash so fast that the only thing they can see is a black streak of lightning,' **Jigokuzuki(Hell Stab)** ,' i said calmly while i past to the running Claus Paxton, he stop said in trembling voice,' Screw this! this not happeening ARRRGGGGHH!,' there's a sudden spurt of huge blood to his chest if one look carefully he has a huge hole in his chest deactivating the technique, i look at his body impassively, while people can't believe a fourteen-year old boy killed a fullgrown-man while it's no secret that Ashiya change after his banishment, but to see their former prince kill a person make them think twice of electing to the seat of prince, i look at where Allistair sitting and smirk at him coldly, i began to walk toward the Gunbai while cleaning the blood in my hand, I pick the Gunbai and hung it in my shoulder and look around his body one last time and said,' you throw me to an island full of magical beast that's your biggest mistake!, instead of killing you gave me an option to sit there and die or to become strong and kill, i must picking the second option is satisfying,sometime's i feel like giving up in that island then i remember i have a lot of motherfucker's to prove wrong !,' i said with an amuse tone that clearly shock all of them i saw Asfi and Hermes i look at them apathetically and continue to walk back inside the castle,.

* * *

 _ **Well that's a for todays update, i been running out of idea's lately so any suggestion will be gone and also this is harem so i accept suggestion about characters and pairing ~**_ **Grim24**


	4. Escape!, Companion?, Orio City!

_**\- Again I don't own anything related to any anime that will be mention**_

 _ **(WARNING MINI LEMON INSIDE)**_

* * *

Walking inside the castle i began to think about the plan just in time for the clone to arrive'', Did you seal everything?!,'' The clone nod'', Good don't dispel yet i want you to buy a me some time to escape if your going to dispel i want you to write a letter to Allistair put the place where i'm going i know he will follow me i want to see this kingdom prince-less!,'' I said smiling slightly the clone nod, while i unseal a black cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar with a bamboo hat **(/google Akatsuki Robe with it's hat)** quickly wearing it and grab the scroll put inside the robe, i nod to the clone quickly heading to the garden and then to the well'', It's been a while since i last saw this well!'', Walking past the well i push the brick of the wall revealing a hole that i use as a get-away when i was young, quickly moving through the hole, after blocking it i quickly sprint to the town, thinking about the **Capital(I'm planning to replace the Capital City to Orario because were already heading to Danmachi i originaly didn't know its name Labyrinth City Orario)** i plan to head to Dungeon quickly after arriving to **Orario** and collect some Magic crystal or Magic stones as people from **Orario** call it( **Valis (** **ヴァリス** **): Valis is the currency used in Orario. One can buy a Jagamarukun at 30-40 valis, materials for one meal at 50 valis, and a more expensive meal at a bar for 300 valis. Bell's first dagger cose 3600 valis, his first armor cost 5000 valis, and a lowest rank potion costs 500 valis. A party of five level 1 adventurers can make around 25000 valis a day, and at 800,000 valis one can buy a good house. Hestia is currently 200,000,000 valis in debt. The symbol for valis is a V with two lines through it),** The current highest level adventurer is Ottar from Freya familia, tch! all this thinking make's my head hurt's.

* * *

( **MINI LEMON)**

I've been running for hours and it's already evening when i stop near the tree and decide to camp there, eating the food that i unseal i was about to drink the wine when unnatural noise of grass step on quickly grabbing Gunbai i was about to turn around when something pinnede me'', Shit! is it a magical beast!?'', Think Ashiya but quickly turn it down when he saw a silhoette of a person'', Fuck! assassin!?'', Think Ashiya but his eye-wide open when the supposedly assassin smash it's lips to him then slip something that he clearly feel in his throat quickly kicking the assailant away!, he look at the person carefully there revealed a smiling Sofia with a craze obesessive yet loving look on his face **( Just in case you don't know Koko, Chiquita and Sofia is a character from jormungand)** '', Sofia-san?!'', I pause then'', WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!'', I yelled to him but he continue to smile, when i suddenly feel hot below'', I see to it's already taking effect'', Sofia said huskilly'', What did you make me swallow?!'', I said with angry tone'', It's aphrodisiac a powerful one'', Said Sofia while smiling'', Aphro what?'', I said shock why the hell did she make me swallow that drug!'', I know that your dense Ashiya-sama but to put it simply I Love You for so long since the day you save me! **(MINI FLASHBACK)** , Stop right there'', Sofia yelled chasing the assassin who kill the prince, swinging his sword to the back of the assassin, the assassin dodged then slash the dagger on it's hand, Sofia dodged but it's too late the dagger manage to take-out his left-eye then the assassin kick him in the chest'', Tch! shouldn't have chase me girl now your dead'', The assassin said while aiming another slash to his neck, Sofia saw Ashiya with a berserk look quickly lifting the previous sword that Sofia wield Ashiya pierce the sword in the assassin's chest she notice Ashiya regain himself looking at the blood in his hand then he fainted Sofia quickly caught the unconscious Ashiya **(FLASHBACK END),** After you wake up you didn't ask anything about what happened but the healer said that you suffer some memory loss and the Queen clearly didn't want tor remind you that you kill a person that day!'', Sofia explain to me!, while my eyes wide-open so that's why i only seemed to remember the assassination but not the assassin, wincing slightly'', Shitt! Waimhmmhh'', Sofia slam me to the tree'', It's alright Ashiya-sama put it in i really love so much, i even save my virginity just for you'', Sofia whisper in my ear huskilly, that's it i lost control of myself quickly removing the cloak and my kimono while Sofia remove some-armor, I didn't waste anymore time i quickly hold both his leg carry him slam him in the tree ripping his panty away i slam my whole rod inside she scream so loud while i'm moaning slight i didn't care even if there's a red liquid already running in it all i want to do this time is to relieve myself it's his fault i'm like this anyway, i grabbed her breasts and squeezed them roughly before tearing his bra apart leaving her D cup-breasts expose, and return to rape her mouth, i continue to thrust quickly my rod continue's punch through his womb! when i feel my rod twitching madly, quickly Sofia's eye shot wide when i cum inside of him while i know Sofia already cum two-three times already she's moaning loudly we change position to dog-style, everything happened so fast that Sofia could barely keep up with his pace, before she knew it Ashiya had already thrust his big-cock into her and started to pound her good and hard, showing absolutely no sign of holding back!.

* * *

Squirting her love-juice madly onto his pelvis, he fucked her good and hard, penetrating her pussy with long and powerful thrust, punching her womb everytime he thrust his cock in, i continue to fucked her madly, her tongue is already hanging out,'' Yes yes that's it! Fucked me just like that'' Sofia screamed out with a stupid smile on her face, standing up a little and let Ashiya grab her breasts for handholds to thrust harder into her'', Oh fuck master! Screw that fat cock up my cunt! Fuck me harder, deeper! oh shit, so fucking good,'' her cunt was pounded mercilessly from behind and Ashiya's balls clapped against her good size ass cheek's, she was fucked into a mind numbing organsm, except this one just seemed to never end, ending it with one-final organsm inside, both of them lay into each-other in the tree'', That was good Ashiya-sama!,'' Said Sofia looking to Ashiya who's already asleep,'' don't worry Ashiya-sama i will always be there by your side, i'll never betray you or leave you alone like i did before!,'' Said Sofia sofly with loving tone in it she kiss him one last time grabbing some cover before going to sleep beside him. **(MINI LEMON END)**

* * *

Waking up in the morning my whole body is aching i hold the cover and was about to stand up when i feel some-one sucking my rod quickly removing the cover i saw Sofia willingly sucking me,'' Ohayō Waka-sama **(Good Morning Young-master or Young-prince from now on Sofia will call Ashiya Waka or Waka-sama or Ashiya-kun because making Ashiya-sama is too long! :P)** , I remember everything last-night i tried to stand up but my body give-up moaning lightly i quickly hold his head and shot-my organsm she drink it willingly, we both stare at each-other for a second then,'' Do you like it Waka?,'' inside i was thinking about everything,'' Tell Sofia do you really mean what you said to me last-night!?,'' I said to softly him looking him in eye, while she also look at me in my eye and crawl at me this is the first time she saw Ashiya so vulnerable like a child desperate for love!,'' Yes Ashiya-kun i mean everything i said and i will say it again if you want me too !,'' Sofia said obssessively, i stand a little and cupped her chin,'' Then swear your loyalty to me, i want you to answer only to me not my Mother not your Cpt,Chiquita only me,'' I said while cupping her chin,'' Yes! i will, i Sofia Valmer swearing my undying loyalty to Ashiya,'' I quickly cut him and said Fullbringer my name is now Ashiya Fullbringer,'' Then i Sofia Valmer swearing my undying loyalty to Ashiya Fullbringer and will only answer to him'', Said Sofia lovingly, while i quickly kissed him deeply while our tongue battle-each other resulting on me winning'', We need to pack thing's up they may find out that i left the kingdom'', I said to Sofia huskilly, kissing him one more time before standing up, we pack everything and i unseal a another copy of my battle-kimono **( Imagine what Indra wearing in naruto)** , And wear it'', Sofia or should i call you now Valmer'', he cut me and said call me Valmet Waka-sama'', Alright Valmet after we arrived at the Orario i want you to meditate and locate your Mana reserved tell me if you locate it i will tell you the next your gonna do'', I said to Valmet calmly,'' Sure! Waka, if i may ask what does it gonna do?'', Sofia ask me curiously,'' I will show you how i managed to make my Mana more potent and more stronger!'', i said to him smiling slightly'', Let's go!'', I said walking directly where Orario should be.

* * *

We arrived outside of the Orario city it's already midnight'', Valmet let's camp in here tomorrow we will head towards Dungeon to get some Magical stones!'', I said calmly while unsealing some food and wine, Valmet nodded at me'', Waka-sama! i already located my Mana reserved what's next?'', Valmet told me smiling'', Good tomorrow i will unlock the next stage of it, i'll just explain it tomorrow'', I said she nodded at that night we slept at the same-tent I notice lately that Valmet become to clingy to me while i don't mind it i can't help but notice that when i mention a female name there's a slight twitch around it?-nah just my imagination,.

* * *

Waking in the morning after we ate i decided to unlock Valmet's chakra and see what her affinity'', sit down and relax Valmet'', I said she complied sitting down in lotus-style, i stand up behind him and i say'', Now I want you to completely close you Mana pathways i will say when to open it!'', He nodded, while invade her body using my Chakra and forcefully open her Chakra pathways, Valmet suddenly feel a strong energy in her body exploded, the potent energy that shock him nearly slipping his concentration'', Don't slip your concentration or you will die!, let your Magic reserved get eaten by it it will destroy your Magic reserved while replacing it with something stronger'', I said while Valmet clearly hear me and nodded at me while concentrating on holding the bridged of two different-energy, three-hours passed and we managed to convert all his Mana to Chakra i quickly explain to her what the energy and where it came from and how i learn i also told him about **Kurama** and the **Elemental Nation** about what happened to it!,, i explain how it works **( wiki/Chakra),** Wow i didn't know that there's an energy like that in our body that we didn't even know no-wonder you become so strong in just five-years'', Said Valmet with a trembling voice, I nodded to him and revealed a paper at him and said'', This this is Chakra-paper this paper will show you your affinity, just put a Chakra on it!'', Valmet nodded then i gave him the paper and she run her Chakra that seemed to be color red?, the paper crumple in to a ball then Valmet quickly drop the ball exploded!?'', Now i know her affinity'', That's rare looks like you have **Explosive Style!(or Release what-ever you call it )** , that's a that's a Kekkei Genkai **(Bloodline Limit)** , here!'', quickly throwing **Chakra Exercises, Kage-Bunshin** andsome **Explosive Clay Art's** and **Explosive Martial Art's( The one Gari of the iwa uses when he's Edo-tensei!),** You only have noon till we enter to the Dungeon'', I said to him calmly while she smile and nodded, still she has high Anbu chakra reserved that's impressive'', Now what kind of summoning contract are you?'', I said looking at the scroll, while Valmet is practicing in the other side i bite my hand and sign it quickly making hand-seal,'' **Kuchiyose No Jutsu** giant smoke clear revealed a giant **Hawk!** i quickly think then i remember this is **Sasuke** ' **s** personal summon then i look at the Hawk then i saw it's eye NO WAY!'', I screamed in my mouth there standing in front of me a Hawk that has a right eye of a **Mangekyou Sharingan** not just some-ones mangekyou sharingan it's Sasuke's mangekyou sharingan, i calm down and think Sasuke might copy what his brother did with Shisui's eye he implant it to the Crow while Sasuke implant his to the Hawk looking over the scrolls i know that there's a small piece of paper i saw when my clone back in Halkedia dispel i saw everything then i focus on him packing everything up so that's where the clone put it i unseal another scroll then i saw a simple piece of paper then i read it. **Oh hey human well i forgot to tell you that there's a hidden library in the end of Armory room!,** I already discover it! this fox really!'', **if you look carefully then you will see that all of the scroll has their tag on it except one that is the summoning scroll it belong to a very close friend of my vessel if you try to summon it and it doesn't accept you then there's nothing coming out but if your lucky then you not only get a giant Hawk but the implanted right eye of that Uchiha boy, if my calculation is correct you will only get the the Sussano, Amaterasu and Kamui technique,Sasuke inherited the Kamui to Obito, other than that just the default abillity of sharingan and unlike Kakashi, you will able to activate or dis-able it what-ever you want and if you activate it will directly go to Mangekyou Sharingan of that Uchiha brat, there you better take care of it he is the only Uchiha that i like, oh and to get the Mangekyou Sharingan send put your hand on the bird and send you chakra to your right-eye to his don't worry about getting blind because it's already Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, if the summon doesn't accept you BURN THE SCROLL! i don't want to get the eye to the wrong hand!** , looking at the paper a massive smile spread to my face i never smile like this since i learn about Chakralooking at the Hawk in front of me walking towards it and petting it'', Now now i'll take a good care of Sasuke-san's eye'', I said petting it in the middle and invading the right-eye then connecting it to mine when it's done the Hawk dispel i feel myself becoming stronger'', So this is Sasuke-san Chakra what MONSTER!'', I said when my right eye-suddenly feel like it's burning then there it is my Chakra is assimilating to Sasuke-san's foreign Chakra i screamd loudly, Valmet came running towards me while I clutch my right eye'', Waka waka-sama ! Ashiya-kun! what's wrong!'', said Valmet worriedly, FUCK! it hurt's like hell, the pain stop while i'm sweating then i began to laugh uncontrollably'', Waka-sama are you alright?!'', Valmet said nervously i sat up then look at him with my right eye close'', Yeah i'm alright i never feel so alright Valmet remember the Sasuke Uchiha and his clan eye that i told you about!?'', I said Valmet nodded'', Well it turns out Sasuke-san implant his right eye to his personal summon Hawk then he entrust his summoning scroll to Kurama-san which Kurama put left here, and look at what i got'', I said opening my right-eye then activate the **EMS(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan),** and show him'', this is the **EMS or Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan!** , looks like i will test my new-found power to the Dungeon are you done training?!'', I said she nodded at me, i look at my eye's reflection using the kunai i see that my left-eye is red while it will turn to yellow when i activate the **Emperor Eye** while my right-eye is now coal-black that will turn red when i activate the **EMS** , i sigh and got up **( When the Emperor Eye is activate his Left-eye still a yellow that has a circle inside it's retina that glow orange while his eyes has a yellow spark outside of it while the EMS i not affected by it the only remaining thing the Emperor Eye left in the Right-eye is a red-spark outside of it),** walking towards Valmet it's already noon'', Oii Valmet it's already noon let's go'', She nodded, walking towards the **Guild's Building'',** We saw The main building of the Guild it is called the Pantheon. It is a wide space with counters for adventurers to talk with their advisors and also has a exchange area. There are also small meeting boxes where adventurers can talk one on one with their advisor without anyone else hearing them. Aside from that there is a library area.'' Valmet i wan't you to register us as Adventurer,something caught my eye'', I said, she nodded at me while smiling affectionately, i don't know why but i have an urged to Activate my **Emperor Eye** and look at this boy i hear the half-elf girl in the counter say, his name is Bell Crannel! a young teenager with white hair and red eyes, often compared to a rabbit based on his appearance. He prefers wearing lightweight armor and wears a hip length brown coat with a small black patch on the right side above his chest along with a long sleeved black shirt underneath. He also wears black pants, a beige belt with a silver buckle, and brown shin high boots'', With a quick activation of **Emperor eye** i saw some-light in the boy's body i can't explain it but i suddenly new information appear in my head, So the light is the boy's potential if that's true then this boy has a huge potential to become strong the light inside his body is glowing strong! , look's like my **Emperor Eye** , has a cunning ability to recognized talent's'', Waka! i register us were good to go'', Valmet said smiling towards me i nodded at him and started to head towards the Dungeon!.

* * *

Valmet how many time's dd i tell you stop playing with the **Minotaurs'',** I said in irritated voice looking at the Minotaurs who got blasted away with Valmet's exploding fist there's unnatural high number of Minotaurs in this floor that we currently, where at fifth-floor of the Dungeon, Minotaurs is supposedly in the seventeenth-floor, i told Valmet about my **Emperor Eye's** ability to recognized talent besides that i didn't tell her all the ability so were secretly following Bell-san, sitting down thinking my next-move a Minotaurs appeared behind me activating **EMS** and manifesting the arm of **Sussanoo** i grab the Minotaurs who flailing and trying to get away'', **Sussanoo: Kai(Sussanoo: Crush)** , crushing the Minotaurs at my hand this is pissing me off'', We already collect enough Magic stones let's check Bell-san if he's done'', I said irritatedly, Valmet look at me smiling and cleaning his hand and said'', I'm really glad that i got this affinity though it can be a little bit messy'', I walk towards where Bell currently in when we got there i saw **Aiz Wallenstein** cut the Minotaurs that chase Bell away, tch! the boy is okay but he has big-hero complex that annoy me sure it's admiring trait but it's only a mask to hide this world hopeless side'', Tch! what Hero of Justice a World where none hurt?, Don't be absurd''Humanity'' is the name for an animal that cannot find joy in life without sacrifice, The pretty lie that is ''Equality''is nonsense spouted by weaklings! who cannot look upon the darkness!, Hero is nothing but an excuse! to cover up life's Ugliness!'', I murmured that Valmet seemed to hear, she look at me sadly,'', Let's go up and exchanged this Magic stones'', I said irritatedly, her sad look replace by obssessive on'', Of course Waka-sama~~'', I continue to go back up.

* * *

After exchanging the Magic stones to Valis we earn 65000 today, it's already night were heading to the **Hostess of Fertility** A pub own by a woman named Mia Grand, Opening the door we were greet by a woman named Syr Flover, she lead us inside while i saw Bell eating some food, i quickly notice how Valmet secretly glaring at Syr-san'', that would be 1700 Valis!'', I give the money to Mia-san, i saw what seemed to be a Cat-woman spoke'', The customer's with reservations have arrived!'', Said the Cat-woman all people become silent, I narrow my eye at this person she is goddess **Loki** leader of Loki familia Goddess with light red hair and red eyes, she is well-known to dress up in tomboyish or men's-like attire. Mainly jeans and a shirt that show off her stomach. Loki tends to tie her hair back in a simple arrive with her familia, 2 Amazoness, a Dwarf, 2 Elf and a Werewolf and a Pollum a Demi-human race of small people, like human's they are generally said to be the weakest race, along with Aiz Wallenstein, Bell is only beside me and he's clearly captivated by Wallenstein while i continue to narrow my eye to Loki himself, they started to celebrate at something while i keep pumping Chakra to my ear to hear it when the Wolf-guy whose name is Bete decided to spoke'', Aiz, let's tell them all about that thing, you know we let a bunch of Minotaurs escape on our way back, You took the last one on the fift-floor, right and you remember that tomato dork who was there,right? A wimpy little kid who'd obviously just started adventuring, got cornered by one of the Minotaurs who ran away from us. When Aiz cleave the Minotaur apart, it's stinking blood got all over him, and he looked like a bright tomato! and get this the tomato dork ran off screaming. Our princess save him and he ran away from her!'', the Bete continue to laugh hard'', how pathetic is that?''. I think in that situation he can hardly be blame''. Said Aiz'' Enough, bete, it was our fault for letting the minotaurs escape from the seventeenth-floor. you should be ashamed'', Said **Riveria Ljos Alf** one of the elf in the group, Bete slam his hand to the table'', HUH! what's wrong with saying trash is a trash!?'', He look at Aiz and said'', What do you think,Aiz? just hypothetically, who would you choose? Me? or the tomato dork?, Bete!, your'e clearly drunk, aren't you?'', Said **Finn Deimne** pollum of the group in cheerful voice that Bete ignored'', i'm talking to you, Aiz'', While Aiz look at him expression-less'', if that kid asked you out, would you say yes? no way, right?, A wimp who's weaker than you has no right to stand beside you. You yourself would never allow that!, A wimp isn't good enough for you, not for Aiz Wallenstein'',While i look at Bell quietly who enduring the insult,Tch! this brat it can't be help, Bell was about to run off when i put my hand to his shoulder and force him to sit-down, while Valmet stop eating and look at me she know that i'm still pissed to that whole Minotaur thing''. Quickly getting up and heading straight to Bete, Everyone notice this except Bete who continue to talk about Bell'',Oooh! so you and your band of idiot friend's is the one who let those annoying Minotaur'', I said to Bete and the other coldly while activating my **Emperor Eye** and quickly use of **Overwhelm** and focus it in one place the result is instantaneos all of them freeze at what they are doing some are already in the floor choking in my presence, even Loki wide-eyed and look at me warily'', Oii dog you and me out now if you don't get out i break every single-boned that you have in your'e body'', I said Apathetically, Bete and his companion was about to respond when I quickly use **Shunshin no jutsu(Body Flicker Technique),** and i'm already standing in the table quickly grabbing Bete's head i quickly throw him outside'' So fast !'', all of them think, their about to follow us when when Valmet walk calmly in front of the door and sit there while flaring her Chakra in the whole room her arm is already glowing with pure red'', Now that's a no no you clearly heard that Young-master~~ that he only wants the dog-brat!, Waka-sama is really pissed when we both deal about fifty of that Minotaur! and an angry Waka-sama~~ is not good'', Said Valmet in cheerful yet snarling tone'', Step aside lady, i won't let anyone hurt a member of my familia'', Said Loki with cheerful tone'', Why don't you make me god-san?!'', Said Valmet flaring more of her potent Chakra, for a normal Adventurer the Chakra is potent, but look's like Loki's familia can stand it'', look were not going to help the fight were just going to watch so let us in'', Finn said resolving the situation quickly'', fine but if you hurt Waka-sama in any shape-or-form i'll blast you to pieces'', Said Valmet walking out with Loki and his familia they see me and Bete standing looking at each-other'', you damn! brat ! that hurt i'', I didn't let him finish what he's about to say **Shunshin no jutsu(Body Flicker Technique)** , and kick him, which he dodged on instinct!, quickly punching me i silently use **Kamui(Authority of the gods),** to turn intangible and pass throught him, which shock everybody even Loki, using Chakra to enhance my kick i hit him in the back sending him in the random building, i quickly make a hand-seal **Katon! Ryuen hoka no jutsu(Fire style! Flame caterwaul technique),** i quickly compressed a large amount of chakra built up inside my body, before expelling it in the form of a number of dragon head-shaped fireballs, then i skillfully manipulates the great fire, and attack my opponent'', I spew several dragon-shape like fire to Bete who still trying to get up now everyone is shock again, they just saw me use and unknown magic then they saw me again but this time i use fire magic, Bete tried to dodged the dragon-shape fire but it followed him resulting on another explosion Bete's body falling down the air, but i'm not satisfied yet **Katon! Haisekisho(Fire style! Burning Ash),** spewing a larged amount of ash around him then i gritted my teeth together that resulted in a spark that lit the whole ash and turn it to a burning inferno but Aiz ddecided to interfere saving Bete to his death, quickly manifesting a **Sussanoo's arm** , a sudden giant skeleton arm manifest behind me and swat Bete and Aizz who was send flying in front of Loki'', Tch! what i hate the most is people who like's to butt in other people's battle'', I said dispelling the **Sussanoo** , i walk towards Bete and Aiz lying form while Aiz tried to get up Loki and the other familia interceped me, looking at Loki one last time'', You Better buy a small least to that dog or you will loose him!'', I said to Loki irritated voice'', Valmet let's go!'', I said while i dusted myself and walk-away, taking one last look at the Bete's unconcious form'', You guy dodged your own death there'', Said Valmet Smirking at Loki while snarling at Bete, Valmet walk-away to followed Ashiya to the Inn the they have reservation, While everyone is clearly thinking'', WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE TWO!'', All of the people currenty presented think..

* * *

 **Well Another Wrap for today! still taking a paring suggestion remember this is harem!**


	5. Monster Pillia,Hestia Knife,Shusui,Alias

\- _**I don't own anime that will be mention!**_

 _ **Warning Mini Lemon Ahead**_

* * *

Sound of clashing can be hear in the desolated area'', That's enough you really improved so fast Valmet'', I said smiling to Valmet smiling, Valmet nodded'', We better go back i still need to go to **Hephaestus Familia** i have a talk to Tsubaki she agreed to my terms to let me use their forged'', I said Valmet nodded, using **Kamui(Authority of the God's)** teleporting to the Inn that were currently in i notice it's already morning about 5:35 '',I will go to Hephaestus familia to forged my blade your free to do anything you want today Valmet'', I said Valmet nodded, going outside, i see that the **Monster Pilla** is going to be starting at 8:00 morning huh? quickly heading towards Hephaestus building'', **Collbrande-** san?!'', Ahhh! Ashiya-san over here follow me'', Said Collbrande, this is **Tsubaki Collbrande** head blacksmith of Hephaestus familia Tsubaki has brown skin, long black hair, red eyes, and wears an eyepatch over her left eye. She has a well endowed chest which she keeps in a sarashi. Tsubaki also wears a red hakama and sandals.'' Are you sure you don't want any help, i mean i could just make the sword for you!?'', Nope! i want my own hand's the one who will forged my own sword, no offence Collbrande-san'', I said to Collbrande impassively'' None taken!'', Well i'm gonna start my forged you can watch me if you want'', quickly readying all the material's including the Chakra metal, Collbrande and i agree that i will pay for ten-thousand Valis to use their forged that included the materials but i told her that i already have the materials so i end up paying 5000 Valis five-thousand is enough to buy a decent armor while three to two-thousand for a decent sword or dagger, I notice that Collbrande left me i quickly remember everything i learn in the about forging when i read **Byakuren's** forging style well here's goes nothing, **(The man who would become the First Mizukage, Byakuren, first gained his fame by forging and wielding seven powerful swords which he used to gather the shinobi clans of the Land of Water under his banner to build the Hidden Mist. Each sword was unique in shape and ability, essentially granting Byakuren seven different means of destroying his enemies with his fabled swordsmanship.**

 **Kubikiribouchou, the Seversword, can repair itself and its wielder by consuming the blood of its victims. As it cuts through enemies, it draws out the blood from their wounds and absorbs it into the blade where it can restore itself to its original form when damaged and heal its wielder of their own injuries. As long as the wielder keeps chopping up his enemies with it, it will use their blood to heal them so that they can keep slaughtering no matter how badly wounds they suffer.**

 **Kiba, the Thunderswords, runs lightning chakra through its blades as long as it's in the hands of its wielder. The chakra vibrates at such speeds that its sharpness is unsurpassed by any other weapon, and that chakra can be controlled and released directly as a conduit for lightning jutsu. Someone with no skill for lightning nature transformation could cast lightning jutsu like a master through it and someone with that skill can go above and beyond what most can manage.**

 **Nuibari, the Longsword, possesses a sharpness second only to the Thunderswords. it is designed to effortlessly pierce through its enemies and stitch their bodies together in bloody bundles. The wire can control the sword like a guided missile when thrown and it can extend indefinitely to prevent the wielder from becoming anchored by all the pierced bodies that might limit their movements.**

 **Shibuki, the Blastsword, can produce an unlimited number of explosions. After each blast, the explosive formula is re-applied to the emptied tags and cycled around so that each blow is accompanied by an explosive finish. The sword is durable to the point that it is completely unharmed no matter how many blasts it creates and all of the force is directed away from the wielder towards the enemy.**

 **Kabutowari, the Bluntsword, can break through any defence. The axe and hammer are strong individually but unremarkable. But when the axe first hits an obstacle and the hammer strikes the axe, the force is automatically amplified until it reaches the point where it can break through. No matter how powerful the defence, the Bluntsword will shatter it. It's an ironically subtle power that isn't particularly impressive when used against standard weapons and armour but shines when up against something truly tough.**

 **Hiramekarei, the Twinsword, can store and emit chakra in the shape of solid weapons. The chakra can take the form of a sword, hammer, mace - whatever the wielder can imagine - which surpasses the abilities of standard weaponry. The more chakra stored within the sword then the greater the size of the weapon it can emit, whether the chakra is given during the battle itself or collected other time in preparation for one.**

 **Samehada, the Greatsword, is the most terrifying of the seven swords and unique among them all in origin and power. It was forged from the scales of a monstrous shark that once terrorized the seas around the Land of Water, creating a sword that shreds its victims and ravages their body with terrible wounds. Its power to cut and absorb chakra came from that very same creature, allowing it to drain the energy of its enemies and slice through their jutsu, even sustaining itself on the chakra of its wielder so that few were capable of using it.**

 **As Samehada continued to indiscriminately feed on chakra, the life that once resides in its flesh was rekindled with limited sentience. And with that sentience came new abilities as it controlled its own form and powers; stretching and bending its shape, increasing its size, growing a fang-filled mouth, transferring chakra to and heal and restore others, and even fusing itself with its wielder to combine their powers.**

 **Byakuren was already an old man by the time he became Mizukage. It earned him respect, as an elderly shinobi must be a formidable one, but he knew that he needed to pass his swords on to someone worthy.**

 **As no other swordsman was skilled enough to wield all seven swords like himself, Byakuren selected seven disciples with the greatest talent that his country had to offer. Even those who weren't ninja turned from their lives as samurai or mercenaries to be given the chance to learn from him. He taught them to each master one of the blade's that would become their inheritance.**

 **It was during the First Shinobi World War that they made their presence known. They sharpened their teeth to honor their fallen master and terrify their enemies, were brutal and merciless to their enemies and their swordsmanship put even samurai to shame. By the war's end they were recognised worldwide as the infamous Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist.**

 **Just as the seven swords fell to them, it became tradition for the swords to be passed from one generation to the next as their wielders died in battle. The Swordsmen never retired from their service and were committed to only knowing a life of battle. Those who aspired to become one of the Swordsmen would sharpen their teeth themselves to symbolize their ambition and commitment to that cause.**

 **The last generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen was considered to be the strongest of them all. But the power they wielded and the turbulent times of the Hidden Mist may have been the cause of the organisation's destruction as its members became missing-nin. Hoshigaki Kisame, Fuguki's successor to Samehada, was abandoned Kiri as he sought to overthrow the Land of Water's government and assassinated several daimyo but the rest soon followed in his wake.**

 **Hoozuki Mangetsu, the first to have mastered all seven swords since the First Mizukage, was the only exception. He chose to hunt down the group's rogue member and even succeeded in killing several along with claiming their swords. But, ultimately, he was killed in battle and all but one of the seven swords was lost to Kiri.**

 **Only Hiramekarei remained and it was picked up by Chojuro who would be the last Ninja Swordsmen loyal to the Mist.)**

* * *

Putting the finishing touch i succesfully managed to create my own sword i name my sword **Shusui** blade Shusui's blade is black with a distinct red hammon and its tsuba hand-guard has a flower-like edges, hence it is a **''Black Sword''(Kokuto),** It's red hammon(hardening line) is a kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiki end cap are golden, and the sheath is pure black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds **( That's right this is Zoro's sword the Shusui, if you want to see it's image google: Shusui zoro sword).**

* * *

Slightly examining the sword just in time for Collbrande to comeback'', I'm sorry for leaving you Ashiy?,, WOW is that the sword that you make!'', Collbrande says in impressed tone i swear i saw a star in her eye or maybe i'm just imagining things'', Yes this is the sword that i make i name it **Shusui** '', I said smiling slightly'', Tell me have you consider joining some Familia i can ask Hephaestus-sama if you can join we can have something like you in here, it may be shocking but your forging technique seemed to rival Hephaestus-sama'', Said Collbrande with a star in her eyes oh joy! fan-gir!l'', No offence but i can't join your boss familia!'', WHY!?'',Yelled Collbrande'', I have my own reason now that i'm done i'm going to get going thanks for letting me use the forged Collbrande-san'', I said with that i tie Shusui in right-waist and walk pass-him picking the Gunbai putting in my back and wearing the akatsuki-robe half-in my body **( just think about how Sasuke wear the akatsuki robe when he join that akatsuki)** Good day to you Collbrande-san'', Waitt!'', She yelled but i'm already outside of the building, now let's go to the Colloseum walking to a bunch of people i can't help but notice the some Adventurer are hastily running like their trying to find somthing, walking through the stall i saw Aiz Wallenstein and Loki kill a monster!?'', How many monster are left?'', Ask Aiz'', We've asked other adveneturers for help, but there are probably three or four more'', **Eina Tulle** said she is the advisor of Bell Cranel to the guild hall she is also Valmet and my advisor in the guild, walking towards them, Loki notice me and said''', Ahh you again brat! what you want'', Aiz look at me too'', Eina-san whats happening in here?'' Ahh! Ashiya-san there's someone let a monster to escape to the **Ganesha's** colloseum event could you give us a little help?'', Said Eina'', What about Bell have you seen him'', I ask Eina that but she shake her head mentioning Bell seemed to perk Aiz, I look at Loki then'', i'll try to sense them'', Closing both my eyes trying to find any-dirty signature, seconds passed-away i managed to find one in **Daedalus Street** area said to be the second labryrinth and another to not far from here and it seemed to be coming in our position'', I managed to detect High-ape-like monster in Daedalus street it's most likely the **Silverback ape** and it seemed to be chasing Bell with Hestia-san there and there's another coming in here this monster seemed to be attracted to my presence'', I said calmly while most Adventurer is shock'', Daedalus street of all places!'', Said Loki, looking over where the next monster will appear i tilted my robe a little and unsheathing **Shusui** slightly all of them look at me when the monster roar it's an Ox like monster about 15 feet tall it ran towards me while i walk towards it the monster is near at me'', **Aubade Coup Droit(Dawn Serenade: Right-Handed Strike)** , A thrusting technique, Shusui creates a highly compressed blast of air with enough power to burst it's way through a thick wall is if fired from a gun.'', The Ox-like monsters head exploded, then quickly dropping a fist-sized Magical stone'', Tchh! annoying'', I said irritatingly, i look at Eina and said'', Don't worry about Bell-brat i'm sure he's strong enough to handle the **Silverback** , but just to make sure'', Making a hand-seal summoning one-clone that shock most of the Adventurer ordering it to follow Bell'', Seriously that brat! has a knack of getting in trouble'', I said while Eina look at me sheepishly'', How long are you going to stalk on me Valmet!?'', Said Ashiya look at the stand clearly irritated, a person came out of the stand wearing **Anbu** without mask showing her smiling face'', How long did you notice Waka~'', Said Valmet affetionately while smiling'', Since the start, you forgot to mask your presence!'', I twitch a little bit when i recieve the feed-back of my clone that follow Bell, so he has a knew knife a huh! interesting not bad Hestia knife a weapon that has it's own stat's walking towards quickly biting my thumb and making hand-seal Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram and slam my hand to the ground all of the people is confused '', **Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Garuda(Summoning Technique: Garuda)** , A huge smoke clear a Hawk While resembling a normal hawk, he is much larger in terms of size to one. He was depicted as being brown in colour while having darker areas along his back and wings along with his tail. Garuda also has dark markings around his eyes as well as red ones along the sides of his beak.'' Valmet get in were going to Daedalus to observed Bell'', I said Valmet got'', What kind of magic is that'', Ask one of the Adventurer'', Summoning magic'', I said Before looking at getting at Garuda and ordered it to head to east-side of the city where Daedalus resided.

* * *

Arriving at the scene both of us saw Bell struggling agains the Silverback not even a minute the boy fight the monster head-on and killing it, i look over the edged i saw a woman with a cloak standing there, i narrown my eyes when the woman dissapear'', You saw that right Valmet'', Valmet nodded she too narrow her eyes at where the woman standing before'', This is not a coincidence Waka-sama'', Said Valmet seriously,

Freya has a look that is superior and outstanding among the gods. She has long silver hair, silver eyes **(purple in the anime)** , and white skin like that of fresh snow. She has a perfect golden ratio, enough to think that the golden ratio originated from her. Her clothes are in large part black and red, they expose most of her stomach and breasts. she just saw Bell defeat the Silverback smiling slightly she was about to leave when she caught a flying object coming near the battle'', Hmm! interesting'', Using the **Discerning Eye** Freya's innate ability that allow him to see color of soul what she saw is a huge violet with a hint of magenta combined with un-match potential that even make all of the warrior she encounter look tame!'', This person who-ever he or she, has a potential to stand at the top!'', Freya said seriously while she look at the other one that had a pure red soul that also has many potential she started to think and plot to get this two-person for him before vanishing,

* * *

Sometime later after the incident have been solved i arriving at Hostess of Fertility and i and Valmet quickly head inside to eat then head back to the Inn.

Week passed by without a hitch i can say this is the first time i enteract with many people and all i can say is irritating, but there's a good things happened like when i managed to get close to Bell-san one might say i am obssessed but no i just want to see how far this boy would go **(Flashback),** walking towards the counter me and Valmet managed to go to Seventeenth-floor killing a **Goliath** and **Lygerfang** i saw Eina-san talking to Bell-san sometimes i'm slipping to my old habits and call people name's like Bell-brat but anyway i continue walking'', Ashiya-san your back!'', Yeah we managed to get to Seventeenth-floor and kill a Goliath and Lygerfang!'', I said lazy tone not caring even the people around us freezed and look at us'', Yohoo! we wanted too exchanged Magic stones to Valis Eina-san! Waka~ your as blunt as always'', Said Valmet cheerful tone with his usual smiling face i swear his becoming a copy of Chiquita'', WOW! you two managed to kill a Goliath without a party of many Adventurer!'', Said Bell with wide-eyed along with with a pollum supporter by his side'', You must be Bell that Eina-san mention to me, I'm Ashiya Fullbringer and this is Sofia Valmer or Valmet as i call him!'', I said while Valmet wave at him'', My name's Bell Cranel and this is Liliruca Arde were from Hestia familia!'', Said Bell while i shake his hand'', ''Were'' i thought Hestia-san only has one member on his familia?'', I said then Liliruca or Lili spoke'', I'm the second member, Really well good for you while patting his head'',Lili has a petite body with chestnut colored hair and eyes. She wears a slightly torn red and white hooded top, a red skirt, black tights, and light brown boots.

* * *

As a Cat People child, she had dark brown hair and gold eyes along with ears and a tail. As an Elf child, she had golden hair and Elf ears.

If i may ask what familia do you belong to'', I was about to answer when Eina did it for me'', Ashiya-san doesn't have familia he told me he doesn't want to join to any of it'', Said Eina while looking over the counter'', Really Ashiya-san Valmet-san would you like to join to Hestia Familia!?'', Bell offer with enthusiastic voice'', Sorry but i have to declined it no offence Bell-san!'' It's okay!'', Bell said smiling **(Flashback End)** after that we talked about the Dungeon the monster in it'', Looks like **Denatus** is already going to happened today what do you think so-far Valmet?!'', I said to Valmet who's naked lying besides me'', I honestly don't care about them Waka!, i'm more worry about Chiquita and Koko it's a little over a month now i know that their just trying to find a moment to ask the Alice-sama to go here'' Don't worry even if they managed to get permission they won't be-able to take both of us especially if were stronger than them'' for now let's just relax'', Kissing Valmet which she respond willingly.

* * *

 **Denatus Meeting.**

The Denatus is a meeting of the Gods held once every three months. Many things are discussed and aliases are given to adventurers that ranked up.

At the Denatus the God's are currently discussing the aliases of Adventurer's, **Hestia, Hephaestus, Takemikazuchi, Hermes, Loki, Freya, Ishtar, Ganesha, Set** and several other gods'', Alright that'll be enough on the first topic,In which case shall we move to the next topic, the long awaited naming ceremony that is", Loki said while everyone grin!.

Have the document's passed on to you all then shall we begin, From the familia of **Set,** the Seti adventurer's well the top batter is..." Said Loki but Set cut him up", Denied P.. Please Be gentle on me.." Set said but Loki continue to speak", A title that will put a sparkle in the eyes of the children yet, name of the agony that makes one writhe in pain behind the scene", Said Loki dramatically while Set continue to screamed No!", It is decided that the adventurer **Seti Selti** will be given the title **"Burning Fighting Fighter",** Said Loki in fake serious tone, while everyone is laughing Whaaat! said Set", This is madness", Said Hestia in shock", I understand your feeling", Said Hephaestus smiling slightly, this is brutal Hestia said in her mind, other God's are laughing at Set while his head down", Oohh! this girl is cute, All right next is from the familia of **Takemikazuchi**.. Ohh she's really cute isn't she", Said Loki while holding the picture of a female adventurer that belong to Takemikazuchi famillia", Erm, since she was born in the far-east, her name is read in reverse order so... **Yamato Mikoto** seem's it",Said Loki blushing slightly", This natural Gigolo falling madly in love with goddesses and children alike... Your such a lolicon", Everyone murmured while secretly laughing at Takemikazuchi much to his dismay",Oii, Enough already stop it!", Yelled Takemikazuchi", In that case, it is decided that **Mikoto-chan's** tittle will be **"Zetsu-Ei"** , no objection", Said Loki Smirking, while Takemikazuchi banging his head to the table", Hey hey the next adventurer is.. Nu fufu My favorite Aiz!", Said Loki smiling", The time for Kenki **(Sword Princess)** has arrived, as always the princess is beatiful, wouldn't it be great if we just keep his title as it is" Well the other option is? "Oretaichi no Yome" **(Bride of the God's)** though", Said one of the God while Loki look at him and said"I'll kill you!" My apologies", the God said quickly", Jeez while you're in the midst of looking in a fight , well it should be fine to leave Aiz as it is,", Said Loki while Hestia and Hephaestus look at the picture of Bell", Shit it's because of things like this that the major familia are..", Hestia didn't get himself finish when Loki said", Yeah,the next is", Time's up Hestia thinking ", He really reached level-two, eh, this child of your's Hestia", Said Hephaestus", Oii, Midget", Loki slam her hand's to the table", Before we decided on his alias, let me ask you something, for him to be able to raise his lvl* in just one and half month just what is going on here?",Said Loki looking at Hestia", Eight years ago even my Aiz took a year in order to reach level 2 you know to do that in month and half? there's no way you can do that stupidly quick", Loki said with a scowl in her face", Our blessing are not capable of doing something like that, transforming his body in approximately a month is beyond normal limit's, explain", Said Loki", Thi...This is bad but i cannot reveal the existence of Bell-kun's **Realis'Phase** * Skill, the moment it comes to light, this place will turn into carnival! **Realis'Phase** and Record Setting... Without a doubt God's will descend upon Bell-kun if that were to happen, Bell-kun will turn into nothing but their play-thing",Thought Hestia while looking grim", You can't say it? don't tell me that you used your divine powers to "remodel" him?", Said Loki narrowing her eyes at Hestia", The..There's no way i can do something like that!",Hestia yelled", Then tell us, it should be easy if you have nothing to be guilty about",Loki said, I'm out of option thought Hestia when", Well isn't it fine either way?, you should not interfere in the internal affairs of other "Familia" above all using your status to do so is a taboo, i wonder how others will regard you, if you were to continue and excessively enquire about something like this", Said Freya smirking", It's a month and half you know?, do you know what that means ,you nymphomaniac Goddess?", Yelled Loki a little pissed", Fufu why are you so obstinate about this Loki?, to me your atittude towards this is much more mysterious.. Could it be jealousy per chance? because your favorite's record is broken?", Said Freya smirking", As if this speed was even possible",Said Loki", Really certainly, its difficult to believe that it could happen but. This child also miraculously defeated that Minotaur right? overcoming even the difference in their levels. If for this child that Minotaur was an opponent he was fated to confront, the excellia ***(Experience point's)** awarded to him also bear a special meaning, it's probably no impossible for him to "Rank up" wouldn't you agree", Said Freya there's a murmured going on with other Gods",HMMPH",Loki glare, in the end they decided to put the title of **Little Rookie** to Bell, Freya was about to leave when Hermes finally decided to speak", Aren't you guys forgetting someone?", Everyone look at him and said", turn the document's to last", everyone did, appeared a picture of Ashiya", That boy is Ashiya Fullbringer or should i say former prince Ashiya Caulter",Said Hermes cheerfully, now everyone is paying attention even Freya of course all of them heard about the boy and his banishment while it turns out the he was innocent but they can't believe that this is the same boy that they keep hearing about, They continue to read the document's that included the execution of Claust Paxton they all look at Hermes shock the boy have a magic like that", Is he related to **Zeus?** ", Hermes shake his head", Oh that brat i can't believe his a prince while Lightning magic is not only in his arsenal he also has Fire magic and some weird magic that turn him intangible also has a magic to manifest spiritual arm, last time i heard that disrespecful brat doesn't join any familia, i also hear from one of my adventurer that he and his companion kill a **Goliath** and **Lygerfang** from the seventeenth floor! ", Said Loki in irritated voice", Yes but he still a rising rookie", All Gods agreed", Don't forget his companion who i hear has Explosion magic", Hermes continue to explain everything in the end they decided", It's decided his title will be **Uncrown Prince** ", Hephaestus also add his thought about Ashiya", Yes i recognized this boy", Said Hephaestus while all of them look at him", He is the person who borrowed Tsubaki-chan's forged she says that the boy rivaled my skill in forging", Hephaestus said caressing the picture, everyone is shock that there's a human beside that can rivaled Hephaestus forging skill ", What about his woman-companion", Said one of the god", I already think about it i'll call her " **Explosive Fist"** , Said Hermes", Freya looking at the picture", So your that person who has unmatch potential", Thought Freya while idly touching the image of Ashiya, she stand up and walk-away", Be careful midget she's up to something", Said Loki to Hestia", What i'm saying is keep your eyes open. Though it annoy's me to have to give advice like this to you..Letting that fool do as she pleases is harder to endure", Said Loki while Hestia startle", Ho-Hold on! what do you mean by be careful?". Said Hestia startled by Loki", Fool, pay attention. That woman defended the boy right!? then she's up to something", Said Loki looking at a nervous Hestia.

* * *

 **Guild:** It's here! it's arrived. The results from the Denatus.

Oii look here this alias. Amazing. Something like "Biollante" As expected, the gods are different from us. I'm quivering from excitement. As expected were no match from him", Murmured many adventurer in the guild looking and commenting at the results", AHA!", Said Eina", You're late! Eina how did your bro's alias turn out", Said her colleague", It's **"Little Rookie" " Explosive Fist"** and **"Uncrown Prince"!.**

* * *

 **Back to Ashiya**."

Waka-sama Waka-sama~~ look at my alias **"Valmet The Explosive Fist"** , It really suit you Valmet", I said while looking At my alias irritatingly **" Ashiya The Uncrown Prince"** i swear Hermes has a hand in this while were walking towards Hostess Fertility i was about to get inside i hear a murmured, Hey isn't that yeah **Little Rookie!** he is currently the record holder for the fastest level. Just one month kinda crazy right!?. Apparently it's true he took down a Minotaur!", Murmured many i continue to get inside to congratulate Bell when", No way look thats **Uncrown Prince** and his companion **Valmet The Explosive Fist** yeah this one is crazy !you heard it right both of them took down a **Goliath and Lygerfang !** just the two of them usually it need a raid team consist of 20 high-level adventurer around level 5 or 4 but they took it down just two of them. yeah they also the only non-familia adventurer who reach seventeenth-floor!", murmured many adventurer that Bell hear, waving at him", Yo! Bell ! looks like you famous now", I said to him cheekily, Bell blush", Ashiya-san what are you doing here" first call me Ashiya second i'm here with Valmet to celebrate even if we can't rank up because we don't have familia we still have our own title! congratulation to your rank up", I said to him which he blush at the praises", well why don't you celebrate with us",i nodded at him, while the elf walk through me and introduced himself as **Ryuu Lion** , Ryuu is a female Elf with sky blue eyes and green hair. Her hair was originally golden blonde until her hair was dyed green by the other employees of the Hostess of Fertility. She is mentioned to be extremely beautiful with skin as white as snow, causing her to be referred to as a fairy on several occasions, and even making Bell wonder if he had wandered into a fairy tale.

* * *

Ryuu is often seen in a green maid outfit with a white frilled head band, matching white apron, and a pair of brown boots over black leggings.

Her adventuring attire includes a green flower shaped hood and a white sleeveless top underneath. She also wears a pair of long, black gloves and boots with a white sash around her waist where she keeps her staff and various knives.

We celebrate that day.

Week's passed since the celebration and we go to the dungeon everyday our goal is to buy a house ourselved so were not gonna stay to the Inn, so far we save 3,500,000 Valis that is good enough to buy a mansion while also hiring a couple of helper but i already solved that problem through Bunshin that has a life-seal-fuinjutsu while body changing them together life-seal work drawing chakra to the air to keep the clone maintaining itself while that if continue will gradually gaining their own life, how did i do it well i pump a whole **Kage-Bunshin** to learn the damn Fuinjutsu that is complicated than any rune that i ever seen!.

We already making the **Goibnui Familia** work on the mansion their a smith type familia that also handle construction request even if they are not as larged as Hephaestus familia their skills around the same level,

I also changed my outfit to dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt, wearing a grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers. **(I replace Ashiya's outfit what he previously wear is Indra's outfit in Naruto but now it's Sasuke's outfit when he battle in Fourth Great Shinobi War!).**

Walking silently towards unsuspecting Minotaur using **Silent Killing Technique** unsheathing the Gunbai and batting the head of the Minotaur sending it flying comically instantly killing it, again there's unnatural high level monster that shouldn't be here i fucking swear i'll beat who-ever causing this when a sudden strong earthquake that nearly ruin my balance", That's it Valmet lets go based on the origin of the earthquake it's not far from here!", I said angryly while Valmer nodded she too is angry.

Bell's **(POV)** Eighteenth-Floor Riviria. Rivira (リヴィラ) is a city made by adventurers located on the 18th floor of the dungeon. Rivira is operated by adventurers. Item trades are common, and there is also an inn and bar located there. The inn and bar are overpriced but adventurers still use them. Rivira has been rebuilt over 300 times after monster attacks. The Guild isn't affiliated with Rivira and items banned on the surface are common.

Currently the whole city is in chaos hundreds and hundreds of monster a **Black Goliath** appeared and it's bigger stronger than a normal Goliath, kami-sama i hope your safe, everyone is buying me some-time to charged **Argonaut** *skill, to kill this abnormal Goliath finishing the charging", GOOOO BELLL!", Everyone yelled, running towards it and swinging the swordlike weapon that has a side-way handle", AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!", I swing followed by a huge light and explosion, there standing only half of the Black Goliath's body remain while the huge crystal is already exposed, running towards it and stabbing to end the whole thing!,

Killing the Goliath but something's not right why is not the monster running away and continue to attack?! what the hell is going on", BOOOOOOM!", there's a sudden earthquake and then there standing in front of me two-Black Goliath", Im-impossble this is not happening if we hardly kill one and now what can we do if there's two of it!", The Goliath is looking at me then swing it's fist towards me, so this is the end huh!?, I hear Kami-sama and the other's screaming at me to get-away there' no use my body can't take it anymore even Hermes won't make it here in time to save me", You really have a knack of attracting trouble with those idiot's huh!", I blink there standing in front of me Ashiya looking pissed, i tried to tell him to get away but i can't open my mouth.

* * *

Back to Ashiya's **(POV)**

You really have a knack of attracting trouble with those idiot's huh!", I said looking at his body, this brat is unbelievably unlucky picking his body and jumping toward Wallenstein and Hestia, my clones form a weak barrier to the two Black-Goliath giving Bell's unconscious body to hermes while Hestia and Aiz run him", Hermes-san care to tell me what the fuck is a god like you doing here?!", I said bluntly while i know God's are forbidden to get inside the dungeon because it will not stop summoning something that will kill them, Hermes quickly explain about Bell getting stranded in here and the rest", I'll say it again that brat has a knack of attracting trouble", Said while Hermes and Asfi nodded", Tell the other to stay in one place what i mean about other i mean all people in one place", Said in angry in raging tone", But w", I didn't let Asfi finish and said", Look in your condition you will only get in our way", I said walking away", Valmet this tag when activate will attract lower level monster i want you to summon your clone head to farthest opposite direction of the people and plant it there while you stay in Bell i will take care of those two titans!", She nodded while everyone here this is shock at what i said", Now let's test how strong are you two", jumping in front of the two while the barrier is down", I still not perfect this but i will use it to both of you", An overwhelming Chakra exploded outside of Ashiya's body the color is violet with a hint of magenta, manifesting a skeleton arm then the half of the body that turn full-size that already rivaled the two then coating the skeleton being with Chakra that result in in image of what seemed to be a samurai like ethereal warrior **(it's Sasuke's Sussano'o except it's color violet with a hint of magenta!)**. All who's witnessing it is shock then they hear Ashiya spoke in cold tone", **Sussano'o (Tempestous God Of Valor)",** So that' the **Sussano'o** it's not even perfect yet it's already big", They hear Valmet said while Mikoto''s eye sparkle", What do you mean not perfect that thing is already big enough to rival those two", Scream **Welf Crozzo** member of Hephaestus familia", Yes but the perfect form of the **Sussano'o** is 150 meter's tall **( I don't know the real sized because kishi didn't reveal it in naruto)"** ,It is said that one swing of the **Sussano'o 's** sword can cut every's mountain in it's surrounding the **Sussano'o** is said to be destruction incarnate", Said Valmet admiring the **Sussano'o",** There's a reason why Waka~ survived in the Hallow Island you know", Valmet said proudly, Looking over the humanoid **Sussano'o** manifest a giant arrow and shot one of the Black-Goliath pinning it to the wall, while throwing **Yasaka magatama(Eight Slopes Curved Jewel)** to the other completely killing it while the other one is struggling to get free", (Sigh) Looks like the battle is already been decided the moment they battle Waka", Said Valmet lazy while all the other", Fucking hell it took all of us just to kill one while he just swatted it like a fly", Yelled a frustrated adventurer which all agreed", word of advice Ashiya-kun is not happy right now especially when his expecting a little challenged from them but it died quickly so don't antagonize him or he will kill you, If he doesn't then will", Said Valmet smiling they quickly nodded that smile make all of them nervous, killing the last Goliath i dispel the **Sussano'o** and walk toward's them frustratedly", Tchh! i was expecting some good fight, if i know this is the result i didn't use the **Sussano'o** to them", I frustratedly said which they clearly heard", Waka why don't you allow me to take care of the monster that i lure", I nodded to her while her clone got back to him and taking the tag in it and dispel it what followed next is a one-sided massacre with body parts of monster flying around", How's the brat!?", I ask Hermes", He's okay just unconscious", Now let's talk about my title i really want to do this to you", A quick beating later!", Ouch! i didn't mean to make it prince", Hermes said flinching slightly", So why did you escape after you execute that person", Said Hermes slightly serious, everybody is busy tending wound while some like Asfi, Mikoto, Finn and Ryuu or the twin amazones Tione and Tiona Hiryute ", I will tell you what i told them i will not exchanged my freedom to a position that isn't mine to begin with nor i will lead a kingdom that will stab my back the moment i need them", I said to him bitterly while glaring walking away i hear Hermes murmured something that i didn't caught, i hate it when someone remind of that incident, walking towards the tent that Valmet set up", So it really did number on him", Said Hermes looking a walking form of Ashiya, He is close to that kingdom especially to Robert when he heard that his son is accused he quickly head to the Queen to maybe reasoned him but he was denied, Look at the people listening", So he is that prince huh!", Said Mikoto she didn't expect that his, that prince at first she taught he just had the same name but knowing that it's him they can't help but pity him.

* * *

 **( MINI LEMON!)** Getting inside the tent i was extremely frustrated first i was unsatisfied with the fight then this little-shit just have to remind me of my banishment. A pair of arm's wrap behind", Don't mind them Waka-sama~~ you know you can always use me to relieved your frustration!", Said Valmet with lustful eye, sticking a silent-seal and activate it looking at the naked form of Valmet ordering him to turn back and kneel i quickly undressed myself using finger to lightly probe his ass and continue to lube her up as he lined his rod up with her pussy so that he could get it as wet as possible. Feeling his dick slide back into her pussy Valmet moaned out of pleasure, however she was soon disappointed when his dick left her pussy and began to push in her virgin asshole", Ashiya-kun wait that's", I know and i'm going to fuck it i'm going to claimed everysingle part of your body", Said Ashiya with a commanding yet loving tone. Feeling him push the tip of his cock into her ass she felt that her ass is tearing slightly before crying out" Yess use it my body belongs to you Master!",Valmet said, Gritting slightly in pleasure at how her ass squeezed him, pushed all the way in until his balls were lying against her pussy, Gritting her teeth against the pain tears poured down her face as she felt her ass being violated time to time again, When she felt she finally got used to the pain she notice her pussy began to leak more fluids, Becoming used to and even enjoying the feeling of her bowels being full. Soon she was once more moaning like a common street whore thrusting her hips back to make him go farther up his balls now smacking audibly against her pussy splashing her juice", Oh yes! Ashiya-sama fuck my ass, please fuck my ass, yes that's it harder Master harder!. Don't stop, i love you, i love having you fuck my ass", She screamed like a wanton slut, No longer caring that the boy really had fucked her in every available hole!, taking all of her virginities. And she love it she love him and didn't regret it!, Had she been a different person she would have hated it but she couldn''t bring himself to hate him, Ashiya is the only person who is allowed to use her body like a sex toy ",Ah..ah Valmet your ass feels so good, i love fucking it", Ashiya groaned slamming into it harder and harder, feeling his organism approaching he reach down to play with her clit, Wanting her to cum before he did so as to feel her ass clamping down on him, With added pleasure Valmet moaned and groan even louder, Rapidly growing closer to her organism which almost to soon crashed over her causing her to scream as she felt him join her, His cum shooting in her ass, Her strength lasting long enough for her to stay up long enough for him to finish cumming before she fell to the ground his dick sliding out of her causing his cum to pool on the ground beneath her, Falling on Valmet's back Valmet look at him devotedly", Does it feel good Master!?", Valmet ask adoring his Master, which Ashiya answer by slamming his lips and invading her mouth causing another round to start. **(Lemon End)**

* * *

Morning came i was sitting inside the tent while lying behind me a naked Valmet, thinking about Bell i was contemplating if i should teach him about Chakra?", Still thinking about it Waka~?", Valmet said wrapping her arms around me", Yeah what do you think", I said but the downside is that many Gods might try to force me to teach them i may be strong but not strong enough to rival them", Why don't you just find a way to tell them about the Chakra, make a story about how you discover it that way Bell will try to find a way to unlock it, i know that the other Gods will also try but they won't able to find it unless we teach them!",Valmet said in thinking pose, yeah that may work, cupping her chin and kissing her deeply, my mind darted to Allistair", Let's get up now, i know that Allistair is already here with your former squad member i'm sure of it!", I said smirking slightly while Valmet remember that i left a letter to where i'm going.

* * *

Outside the dungeon.

In the busy entrance of Orario city, if one look carefully you will see four exceptional people entering the entrance. A ten-year old boy with an averaged built wearing a red light-armor two dagger behind and has a white-hair this person is Allistair Caulter in his left is a nineteen-year old female that has identical white-hair with a hint of yellow in the tip has a custom light knight-armor with a red rapier in her waist this is Elizabeth Caulter, behind her is a person who has a lazy smile a fair skin and short, dark hair with some of her fringe usually falling between her eyes and to the left of her left eye and a tattoo of a Christian Cross encircled by a sun's rays on her right forearm wearing a standard knight outfit with one dagger and two spring-loaded crossbow that can fire five-arrow at a time in her back this person is Chiquita. in her left is a usual cheerful Koko a slim woman has white hair with light blue eyes and pale skin with custom knight light-armor and two short-sword in both waist", Were finally here! now where can i find Onii-sama **(Big-brother, from now on that's what Allistair going to call Ashiya)** ," Hold you're horse Allistair we don't know where he is yet but we can find his identity in the Guild-building", Elizabeth said while clearly looking over everywhere, the three sweat-drop at Elizabeth", I know and if were lucky we might find Sofia-chan with him!", Koko said cheerfully, while it takes too long for Allistair to convinced the Queen the only reason they managed to convinced her is because of Elizabeth. **(FlashBack)** Week's passed since we found out that the Ashiya we have in the castle is a clone, it all starts after the execution that Ashiya-nii started to act weird he will only nod when we're talking to him and spend most of his time in his room, sometimes he forgot to eat Mom and the other is worried that the shock of killing a human is clearly affecting him when", Son are you sure your alright why don't you tell me what's wrong", Said Mother worriedly while nii-san only nodded, well the food is here", Look out!" The food fall to nii-san's head then", Puff!", All of us stop at what were doing then stare at the fading smoke that nii-sama produced", Clone?!,, wait clone that's it he's only a clone then that means where is the original nii-san?!", I said while all of us freezed, Mother quickly order the guards to find nii-san in the whole castle and we find none, the guards reported a person leaving wearing a robe with red clouds and what seemed to be a bamboo hat minute's later Valmet followed the said person, we managed to put everything piece by piece so Valmet is also involved in here, walking towards my room, resting in the bed i accidently saw a piece of paper under the bed one can't find it if a person didn't look carefully, folding back the paper", **Dear Brat! if your reading this that means i'm already week's away from all of you, what ? you actually think i'll stay there after i complete my goal? what are you idiot?!, i'm still holding back to our promised you said you will defeat me right then come in here in the Orario city where legends are born.. ~Ashiya** ", I read loudly with wide-eyes, quickly running towards Mother i giving her the letter and reading it while everyone is listening", So he's in Orario now but why he didn't mention Valmer, No matter what all of you assemble a team of knights i want you to head to Orario next week!", Mother said with a commanding tone i'm worried that lately she shown what seemed to be obssession to nii-san!", Mother let me come that letter is clearly on me!", I said but Mother deny it, everyday i tried convincing Mother but she wouldn't even budged even Chiquita and Koko with me", Mother why don't you let Allistair go to Orario the letter is original for him anyway, if you still doubting him then let Chiquita, Koko and me come!", Elizabeth said, Mom look at her with criticizing eye", Fine i want you to convinced him to comeback but don't haste him i what type of person your brother is he will view this as a hinder to his dream go pack the things that you need and head towards Orario in another weeks, Hildred tell the knight's to stop assembling!", Said Mother **(FlashBack End)** ", From let's find someplace to stay.

* * *

 **Another Wrap for today need opinion and reviews and please don't FLAME ME**

 **Sorry for crappy fighting scene! i can't think of a good one!**


	6. Chakra, Mansion, Meeting, Experiment's!

_**\- Again I don't own anything related to any anime that will be mention**_

"Hey" Speech's

" _Hey"_ Thought's

 **"Hey" Name's or Technique's**

 _ **"Hey" Thought's or Speech of higher being**_

* * *

Walking outside the tent i quickly saw Bell and his party talking to each-other Bell saw me,"Ashiya!", Bell said walking towards me, he apologized about what happened and also thanking me, which i shrugged.

Looking up i am excited to go out of here in see the Mansion that the **Goibnui familia** building," Hey Valmet how about a spar?!," Sure Waka!," Said Valmet while we walk over the clearing, everyone is looking at us.

* * *

Looking at each-other i grasps the Gunbai behind me while unsheath Shusui slightly, looking at Valmet who has her hand already glowing-red, nodding at each-other i quickly dash at Valmet who respond by doing the samething,

* * *

Valmet quickly punch the floor which result in explosion that halt my advance smoke cover the area while Valmet throw shuriken at me that i block using Gunbai swinging Shusui that cut the smoke Valmet dodged the incoming blade running at her my instinct suddenly scream at me deciding to play it safe i jump back and throw a kunai at the ground which results in another explosion, all the watchers are at awe," So she use that Explosion magic to create a mine-fields!, what a cunning woman", Said Hermes while everyone is listening at him," When did you get a chance to plant those explosives?", I ask Valmet who respond," I learn and practice how the Explosive clay works, by sending explosive laced Chakra to the ground i can turn a single-area into a mine-field that will kill my enemy, this is ambush technique!", Said Valmet looking proudly, Anyone who heard Chakra got confused by it, i nodded at her while smiling, i decided to put it to the climax putting the Gunbai in my back i did a quick hand-seal **Kuro-Pansa!(Black Panther)** , "Summoning a fifteen-feet tall panther made out of black-lightning" **Hunt** " I said snarling at Valmet the panther made out of black lightning chase him, summoning a clone that replace me while a quickly mask my presence to surprises her, Valmet on the other-hand is done molding a clay most people are shock when she make a single hand-seal that result in a huge smoke it reveal a pure white dragon-like clay **Sh** **ī Tsū** **Doragon!( C2 Dragon)** ,"Said Valmet, quickly getting on top of it while the black-panther that chasing her dispel, she look at my clone while part of her dragons tail seemed to be sucked in of it, that everyone notice then her dragon open it's mow to reveal a bird-like clay that shot at the running clone, my clone try to dodged it but it followed him like a guided-missile Valmet yelled," **KATSU** ", Just like that the bird-like clay exploded that left a larged crater," She killed him", Said Bell in shock, while Hermes continue to watch with other they, quickly darted their eyes to what seemed to be a thousand bird crying in unison, Valmet narrowed her eyes at the technique she seen this technique even Merlin is impressed by its sharpness," **Kuro-Chidori: Eiso(Black-Chidori: Sharp Spear)** , cutting her dragons wing Valmet was force to jump while molding a clay then said," **Sh** **ī Wan** **Grasshopper(C1 Grasshopper)** ," throwing it at me while summon lightning at my hand and said," **Kuro-Chidori: Senbon(Black-Chidori: Needle)** ,' Swinging my hand at the upcoming clay of death carefully hitting all of it we look at each other i smile," You really improved so much Valmet!", I said smiling while everyone is listening at us," Of course how could i protect Waka~ if i'm not even strong myself!?",Said Valmet smiling at me," Well how about we end this now", I said which she respond by nodding at me making a hand-seal and yelled," **Katon: Onidoro!(Fire style: Demon Lantern)** ,this technique summons many floating fireballs around Ashiya which take the shape of a hannya at the final stage of the technique, after performing the required hand-seal they attack the opponent in swarms each fireball creates a huge flame at the moment of impact. Ashiya sending the flaming hannya heads to Valmet who responded by making hand-seal slamming her hands to the floor and yelled," **Doton: Doryuuheki!(Earth style: Earth Wall)** , Instantly summoning a giant earth-wall that block the fireball that threaten to burn her resulting on another huge explosion that cover the entire area with smoke, using **Shunshin no jutsu(Body Flicker Technique)** , to move beside her with Shusui in her neck i look at him smiling and said calmly," Yield!", Valmet look at me with pondly," I Yield!", Said Valmet, i sheath Shusui back walking back to the other, Bell quickly ran up to me with the other he was about to ask me when Mikoto cut him," Ashiya-san may i ask you who made that sword?!", Said Mikoto with a sparkling eye", I made it!", I said this continue for a minute many people that i'm still unfamilliar with like the two-amazoness that introduced themselves as **Tionel** and **Tiona Hiryute** belong to Loki familia with **Welf Crozzo** belong to Hephaestus familiato **Hitachi Chigusa** , **Kashima Ouka, Mikoto Yamato** who belong to **Takemikazuchi** familia, all of us ate the food while talking to each-other", Ashiya can you tell us what is that Chakra you said to Valmet-san", Said Bell got you!, know to procceed to the plan!", Okay pay attention", I said to Bell garnering not only his but the other people's attention", **Chakra** is a combination of Physical and Spiritual energy while we usually use the spiritual energy or Mana as you call it to use magic but like i said in short explanation Chakra is a combination of Mana and Physical energy by combining those two energy it will become more potent, Now what's the difference between the two is that Mana is the incomplete version of the Chakra.

* * *

Mana is unpredictable while Chakra is easily can be controlled, Mana can be seen in naked eye while Chakra is hundred-times more potent and invicible to the naked eye unless it is manifest or concentrated in a single-area. Right now the only remaining people who can use Chakra this days is me and Valmet but it still learnable!, Now there are many types of Chakra there's the **Nature Chakra or Senjutsu** the one **Sages** usually use and many more, there is times that Chakra seems to reflect it's owner's personality and emotion to some extent, when you feel a persons chakra who overwhelm by hatred or anger you will sense the Chakra is dark and cold while if happy is warm and bright, Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts", I explain to them while the longer they listen the more shock they get, Hermes decided to speak", How did you discover?", Said Hermes deeply curious and intrigue", That is a secret!", I said before standing up and walking-away followed by Valmet who smile at them, quickly heading to the tent to rest.

* * *

Me and the others eventually returned to the surface and took care of business. However the Guild is horrified by the irregular of a **Monster Rex(Type of giant monster like Goliath etc)** spawning on the 18th floor, declaring it to be a Divine Disaster, and ordered everyone that was there not to talk about it. To prevent panic, the Guild penalized both the Hestia and Hermes Familias by taking half of their wealth while refusing to hear them out.

* * *

Three days after returning from the 18th floor, Bell visited the Hostess of Fertility to thank Syr again for her help. After returning, he had spent that last two days thanking people for their help.

Hearing a rumor about the supposedly fight between a member of **Apollo** familia against Bell and the others apparently one of the member of Apollo familia insulted Hestia causing Bell to punch the said person.

* * *

Deciding to see our Mansion that the Goibnui familia is building we saw that it's nearly finished not even a week past by they sure work-fast, walking towards the Guild building i saw Bell talking to two-female that seemed to be a member of Apollo familia," Yo! Bell", I said Bell Eina, and the other look at me and Valmet," Ashiya you're back!", Bell said," Yeah were here to exchanged Magic stone, i hear you attracted another trouble just after returning man! you really work fast aren't you', I said to Bell jokingly Bell bush, while two-member of the Apollo look at me and gave Bell what looks to be an invitation the two-member of Apollo familia introduced themselves as Daphne Lauros and Cassandra Ilion and said," Here for you Ashiya-san Valmet-san here Apollo-sama invited you to a Banquet tomorrow at night, usually only people who have a God familia is invited but Apollo-sama make an exception to both of you!", Said both of them while handing the invitation to me and Valmet they after bidding their farewell they left. The God's Banquet this time allowed for the Gods to bring one of their Familia along with them. Since Bell was Hestia's only Familia member, she invited him to the banquet. God **Miach** leader of Miach familia with **Naaza Erisuis** member of Miach familia tagged along after Hestia agreed to pay for their clothes.

* * *

Walking towards our Inn the we currently staying on," Waka what do you think we should wear?", Valmet ask, while i was thinking of wearing a business suit with red long-sleeved inside with black tie i also noticed that my hair grown long i also got taller a bit!, **(Think about Namikaze Minato's hair except the jaw-length bangs of Ashiya has two locks wrapped in bandages)** ," Maybe i should wear a dress or this and that", Said Valmet rapidly pumping me with question in the end we decided that i will just to wear white business-suit while Valmet decided to decided to wear a butler attire!," Allistair how many times have i told you we need to register to the Guild before we can go to explored the Dungeon," No we aren't exploring the Dungeon until we first find Ashiya-nii", We stop at walking there standing in front of the entrance of the Inn Allistair Chiquita Koko!, wait what the hell is Elizabeth!doing in here?.

* * *

Well looks like you're finally here now ehh Allistair", All of them stop talking and look at the familliar voice, there standing in front of them Ashiya and Valmet who smirking at them," Ashiya-nii!, Ashiya-sama!, Ashiya!", All of them yelled," Ha we finally found you", Said Allistair," No you didn't i just reveal myself", I said he was about to retort but quickly shut his mouth," I remember that i told you that you're the only allowed to come looks like you allowed Elizabeth to tag along with you", I said while he apologized sheepishly," Well Mother won't let us unless Elizabeth-nii is with us", Said Allistair,," Valmet why did you not report that Ashiya-sama is escaping!", Said Chiquita to Valmet who continue smiling," Sofia-chan how did you know were Ashiya-sama's going anyway?", Said Koko chearful voiced," All of that doesn't matter anymore what matters is i don't served under you now Chiquita!",Said Valmet smirking while Chiquita tilted her head and raise one of her eyebrows and said," What do you mean not serving under me as far as i know you're still a member of my squad?", Well i tell you i already swear my loyalty to Ashiya-kun!, you should know how he take me up that day and make me scream his name!", Said Valmet with a cheshire smirk Allistair look at them innocently while Elizabeth, Chiquita and Koko realised what Valmet said their eyes wide-open," You! how could you how dare you tarnished Ashiya-sama's innocent", Snarled Chiquita while Elizabeth is glaring her with Koko for the first time shown her serious-side," You know the Alice-sama will know this right?!", Said Koko in serious tone," Like i said it doesn't matter becaused i don't answer to no-one other than Waka!," Said Valmet still smirking," You BITCHH!," Elizabeth screamed drawing her rapier and pounce at Valmet, i intercept her blow using Shusui," Stop now Elizabeth look around you're attracting attention let's continue this talk inside, and Valmet you shoudn't have said that i will have to have a talk with you later," I said to Elizabeth and Valmet while they still glaring at Valmet who's whistling innocently and Allistair is confused at the whole ordeal," Lets get inside", Going inside the Inn i explain what happened except of course the whole-sex-thing," I don't understand why did you let that bitch have her way to you Ashiya!?," Said Elizabeth pointing at Valmet and glaring at me," I don't think it's your business to intefered with me?," I said irritated while sipping a wine," I'm your sister i have a right to know what is goi," You're still holding to that whole brother-sister thing huh?, let me remind you that i am not you're brother anymore the only connection that we had is blood", I said while glaring at the sadden Elizabeth," Don't interfered with what i want! i will love who-ever i want and i will not be told so!, where we're You Hildred or Mother! when i was suffering in that island with no-one to talk or laugh with? when i see You, Mother or Hildred's face it bring only pain!, knowing that my own family didn't believed me torment me every-single day in that island that the only thing that keeps me sane is my determination to proved all of you wrong!, watching the one you love being happy that you will die, i just want to scream the pain out! to make it stop no matter what the cost!, thinking it's my fault! everything fell apart i feel like my lifes over!".Regret still follow me and i feel like dying inside!,I snarled while pouring some wine while talking to Elizabeth who clearly holding herself from crying while Allistair is going to apologize i cut him up," If you're gonna apologize forget it i'll said it again there's no use doing it the damaged is already done!", I drink the wine then stand up and look at them without emotion i didn't notice that i activate both **Emperor Eye** and **EMS(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan).**

* * *

Walking towards the door," Waka where are you going?!", Valmet said clearly struggling to fight my presence," Stay here i'm just going to blow out some-steam!", I said emotionless walking closing the door and finally letting them have a breath," _What is that it's clearly stronger than before and his right eye is different than what we saw in the island!?",_ Everyone thought while Valmet is glaring at Elizabeth," Tchh! i should blow you up from where you sitting right now", Snarled Valmet following me, that shock Chiquita and Koko, for them this is the first time they saw Valmet this angry.

* * *

Back to Ashiya.

Walking toward the Dungeon not caring if the people around me is suffocating. Born to a royal family, I've always stood above other's, it was my duty as a younger brother. Even when i lost my elder-brother, my only respite, i was not allowed to stand-still i've been force to take the mantle as a prince. Sound of the battle can be heard to the next floor, Ashiya can be seen slaughtering a bunch of monster that he attracted using a seal.

I Ashiya Fullbringer will not loose", I said cutting one of the Minotaur that got attracted to the seal, not far away up at the hill standing Valmet worried at Ashiya it's been an hour now and yet he still shown no sign of stopping the Magical stone and some drop item is already pooling in the ground," Huh so this is were the tremor is coming from", Said Bell with Lili and Welf, walking to Valmet they clearly feel the presence in the air is so thick.

Valmet what are you doing here?", Said Bell while Valmet continue to look at Ashiya another tremor attracted their eye there they saw Ashiya surrounded by Minotaurs," Valmet why aren't you helping him he's already cornered!", Lili said with Welf and Bell," He doesn't need my help he's here to vent his anger, do you think a mere Minotaur? will kill Waka-sama no?", Valmet said in serious tone.

All of you monster defied me this long, it is not enough to merely kill all of you while you're on you're knee", I said emotionless, i can do everything, do everything alone, pushing myself to my limit pumping excessived Chakra to summon a overpowered **Kuro-pansa(Black Panther)** that stand at max twenty-feet tall behind my back, while pumping Chakra to Shusui that seemed to enveloped in black-lightning that make red razor-like lining in the blade glow," From someone that never been in my position!, they will only view me nothing short of a monster!.. High-speed slash with no motion beforehand!.. My fighting skill that never been broken by anyone!.. And a perfect understanding of the battle using my vision!... The winner will always be... me!", I said emotionless, ordering the panther to kill the Minotaur while i join and cutting and slashing everyone that escaped to the panther. I didn't noticed that hours have passed and my Chakra reserved is already in critical point, remembering everything happened to me those people that place... It infuriates me!." What the hell!, look at his eyes what is that ?", Said Welf while Bell and Lili is observing me," That eye that Waka-sama has many abilities, before Waka-sama's eye, the future of all movements are already predicted. All sorts of moves are shutdown. And you're not even allowed to keep standing. Ashiya Fullbringer can see the future of his opponent's movement. A terrifying ability of **Emperor Eye** and **Mangekyou Sharingan**.", Said Valmet in serious tone that shock everyone, an eye that has the ability to predict movement just imagining that someone has the ability like that makes them tremble, their too caught up to Valmet's explanation that neither of them knew that someone is observing and listening at their conversation.

* * *

 **(Babel is the name of the tower located within Orario that was built over the dungeon beneath it. The Babel was built to stop the monsters within the dungeon from escaping. It was originally the same size as the buildings but was intentionally destroyed when the first Gods came down to earth. Those Gods later rebuilt it as it currently stands. Babel is a tower while lower of it is the Dungeon. Babel acts as a lid to it)** ,Fiftieth-floor of **Babel**

Currently Freya along with Ottar a member of her familia is watching Ashiya kill the Minotaur along, both of them is shock at how ferocious Ashiya when he battle.

Their listening to Valmet's explanation about one of Ashiya's **Emperor Eye** and **Mangekyou Sharingan's** ability," A terrifying ability indeed i didn't know there's a magic ability like that it's like my **Discerning Eye** it makes me want to claim him more, show me more i want to see more of you're ability you're unmatch potential", Said Freya obsessively," What is you're next move Freya-sama", Ottar ask, while Freya is thinking, Ottar is the head of the Freya Familia under Freya and is currently the only Level 7 adventurer in Orario. Ottar is a boaz with a muscle body and standing over 2 meters tall; he has a brown hair, rust colored eyes, and a pair of boar ears. There are many race in Orario one of them is,

Boaz a Demi Human race of boar people." For now we will not interfered to him, he sometime's shown that he know's someone's observing him that's why i rarely seen him, base on my observation he really hate's his family and that's good we may be able to use it, other than that i have seen none yet, but make no mistake i will get him along with Bell-kun", Said Freya smiling obsessively while observing Ashiya," Soon my **Little Emperor** you will be mine", Freya said smirking while drinking her wine.

Standing at the middle of many Magical stone and drop item Ashiya can't remember how long his fighting in here, his Chakra is nearly empy the ramaining Chakra is the only thing preventing him from dying or fainting from Chakra exhaustion, there's still a couple of Minotaur left and i'm out of Chakra shit!, i look towards the hill where Valmet and Bell's party standing, i see that Valmet is coming down an going to help me!, help me?... Am i this weak is it still not enough i said to myself i'm going to be the strongest and yet i still need to rely on someone just because of a fucking Minotaur, this is infuriating all those year's of training and yet all it take's is a hundred of Minotaur?.

* * *

No no i don't need help i'm going to finished what i started i will not," HUH?! where am i why is it so dark?", **So you finally came** ", There standing in front of me is a copy of me that has a floor length pitch-black hair **( Just imagined Grimmjow jaegerjaquez in her Resurrección form except his headgear has sharingan mark and the blade protruding from his fore-armed and calves is color red due to Shusui and Gunbai fusing on it)** ," Who are you", **I'm you the one who always appeared and control you when you berserking** ", Said my counter-part", You're the one controlling me!?, you're also the person who killed the Assassin and Marcos!", He nodded, my eyes-wide open so he's the one causing it," Why?" I said.

 **I did it to defend both of us** ", He said, i hear this before what the God's called inner animal it is documented that there are some human that has inner-animal inside them unlike the actual race, this inner animal is rarely unlock because some humans that tried become insane and only running through their instinct." **You know i've been waiting for you for so long** ", And why is that?", **Becaused it's time for us no it's time for you to use me you're hidden power, You hate getting attached to thing's you like out of fear of being betrayed that's why you always wanted to be alone to become the strongest even if it mean's standing in the top alone** ", He said to me, he really know's me.

My counter-part stretched his hand to me and said", **The only thing i will say is that i hope you survived and not become insane after a sudden influx of information don't worry about you're weapon it will fuse to you when you activate you're hidden ability, guess this is good bye... I know we just met but i'm glad that i'm you!** ", Said my counter-part while i'm just standing there speechless he grab my hand then a sudden burst of dark violet energy escape to my body.

* * *

Waking up i feel the energy inside of me rampaging wanting to escaped my body, Valmet was about to help Ashiya when she was thrown away by massive tower like dark violet energy that exploded in Ashiya's enveloping his body", ASHIYA-SAMA!", Scream Valmet in panic. Meanwhile i feel like my head is about to explode to the sudden influx of thousand and thousand of information about the power, now i know why there's so many people becoming insane when they tried to unlock their inner-animal, minutes feels like hours then finally the pain in my head stop, looking over my form i feel like i'm thousand stronger than before yes this is power!, i noticed that i fuse with the Gunbai and Shusui, based on the information looks like i can't use Chakra while i can use the energy called **Reiatsu** my white-hair turn pitch black my teeth become jagged and sharp, my hands turn into red claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. my hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like, a headgear that has a three tomoe mark in middle covering my forehead symbolized that i fuse with the Gunbai. My clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor, has blades protruding from my forearms and my calves that seemed to be Shusui when it fuse to me and looks like the Gunbai also fuse to me enhancing my Hierro or defense more **(just think of grimmjow with pitch-black hair red claw armed and a three tomoe mark in the headgear)** , Looks like i still have the **Emperor Eye** and **EMS** even though i'm in this state and i can't deactivated it! looking to Valmet using **Sonído(Sound Ceremony)** , a highspeed movement that on par with **Kuro-Raiton No Yoroi(Black lightning armor)** depending on how much Reiatsu i pump, appearing in front of her i look at the Valmet," Ashiya-sama", looking at me clearly shock at my appearance," I told you to not interfered!", I'm sorry Waka-sama i'm just worried at you!", She said sadly," Look's like it can't be help then!", putting him in my back and using **Sonído(Sound Ceremony)** , To arrived at the hill, putting Valmet down over Bell Lili and Welf who look at my form in shock, I notice that my personality is has some changes for example i'm easily irritated,,, okay i'm always irritated but there's something that anger's me so much that i want to tear that person apart, looking over the different type of monster that i attracted using the seal," Do these monster really think...that they can kill me easily?!", I said gritting my teeth clearly in anger my instinct seemed to act so strong wanting to tear and kill anything i hold," Ashiya are you okay we saw you get enveloped in dark violet energy", Said Bell clearly worried," I'm okay", I said looking at the monster again,"Be ready i'm gonna run wild i'll show you the power of the future strongest non-familia adventurer", I said in apathetic tone yet smirking coldly increasing the **Spiritual Pressure** the whole floor is trembling including outside feeling something hit them, some people are panicking thinking that there's a strong monster in the Dungeon coming out," Hmmm! i won't increase my Reiatsu anymore than this or the whole or floor will collapse including those people around me", I murmured which didn't go unnoticed."Valmet collect the Magic stone and the drop-item i will finished this now", I said to Valmet who nodded, walking towards the monster who slightly stepping back even if their not smart they still have their instinct that telling them to run away, Too bad i won't let that happen using **Sonido** to unsuspecting Minotaur slashing it with my claw then another and another those who tried to run away didn't get far-away i quickly using **Garra De La Pantera(Claw Of The Panther)** Acutely shaped bombs fired at high-speed from my elbow, fire of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30

* * *

meters in diameter. They take the appearance of dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts. Firing it to the escaping monster killing all of them i idly stand and look at the damaged i did to the Dungeon when my senses managed to detect some-one watching, i look over the left-side seeing there's no single-life in there but i still continue to gaze towards it what seemed to be half-minute the presence vanish! i narrowed my eyes then walk towards Valmet i revert back to normal while Gunbai and Shusui appeared in where it previously where with my previous cloth undamaged the transformation take a toll on me i black-out the only thing i remember is Valmet running towards me.

* * *

Freya is currently stop observing Ashiya why? well she know's that he know she is observing him, the evidence is that he is able to sense her," Freya-sama maybe we co", Freya slapped Ottar who was about to finished what-ever his going to say," Did i gave you permission to speak?" Said Freya," I'm sorry Freya-sama i didn't mean to imposed", Said Ottar," That thing we saw there, the only explanation is **Inner Animal** , But what i can't understand is that no-inner animal should be strong like that even i admit i was pressed by that pressure", Said Freya who smile obsessively," He is good too good, I want that boy so much more now, Ottar accept Apollo's invitation to the banquet i heard that my Little Rookie along with my Little Emperor is coming there who know maybe i can persuade one them", Said Freya obsessively Ottar nodded and left her alone.

* * *

Waking up i found myself back to the Inn i saw Valmet sitting beside me who looks like sleeping, i idly touch her cheek causing her to wake up and look at me," Waka-sama! you're awake are you okay!", Said Valmet i nodded at him and look around look's like those idiot's left already good thing," Waka if i may ask what happened to you what is that you look like a cross between a **Cat-people** and **Falgar(War tiger people)** ," Valmet ask me," Do you remember when i always loose myself i've gone berserk", I ask him and she nodded," That is my inner-animal i managed to unlock it without going insane", I said in calm tone which satisfy him i continue to idly stroke her cheeks causing her to close her face and kiss me which i respond back she stand up and sit on my lap we are doing it for about half-a-minute now when the door open revealed Elizabeth with Allistair and Chiquita and Koko," Ashiya you're awake!", But they stop and look at us,Chiquita snarled and said," What the fuck are you doing Valmet!?", What do you think i'm satisfying Ashiya-kun!", Said Valmet in teasing voice," Get off and get away from my brother you bitch!", Said Elizabeth while Allistair look at us blushing," Tchh! what a bitch are you that desperate! now Sofia i never thought you will snake you're way to Ashiya-sama", Said Koko in her rare serious attituded.

Well well finally speaking aren't we why are you all so intent on stopping me or Waka getting closed to each-other? could it be jealosy perhaps?!", Said Valmet calmly while i only look at their reaction which i regretted," Why are all of you not responding could it be true!," Valmet said now smiling cheshired way," Why don't you just shut you mouth and get off him", Said Chiquita snarling at Valmet who didn't even look at her and said," Well you stilll dared to have a feeling with him while all of you ignored him beat him in her cell when he was falsely accused maybe i'll just blow the three of you up", Said the now snarling Valmet who already has a glowing hand," ENOUGH!", I yelled," Valmet don't blow things up and you four what are you still doing in here?", I said," Well we wanted to check if you're okay we saw Valmet carrying you unconscious we thought you're hurt especially there's a huge pressure happened just a minute before you came back", Said Elizabeth," When did all of you care for my well-being? no, don't answer it...(Sigh) I'm fine i just overwork myself now get-out i'm still exhausted", I said irritated voice while all of them nodded Valmet stayed behind while Chiquita and Koko also stay," What are you two still doing here", Said Valmet clearly irritated," Do you think we're just going to leave you two alone especially when we just saw what you're doing minute's ago?!", said Koko while Chiquita is glaring at her, i turn around and look at the two," Didn't i tell all of you to get out while Valmet is going to stay", I said irritated at the two," I'm sorry Ashiya-sama but we can't leave you alone with Valmet", Said Chiquita while saying Valmet's name with venom in it, i shook my head look's like i really over-did it this time i can't move, most of my muscle is aching while i have a light-fever, Valmet seem's to notice it and decided to lay beside me," Oi! Valmet what do you think you're doing", Said Chiquita narrowing her eyes," Waka-sama has fever so he needs someone to warm him", Said Valmet in a teasing voice, Koko and Chiquita can't do anything but gritted their teeth, well look's like this is going to be a long day!.

* * *

Morning by without a hitch, my fever is gone while my body is regenerating at a faster rate! it look's like there's a huge effect unlocking my inner animal, Chiquita and Koko also observed both of us like a hawk refusing to rest.

I managed to find out that my **Emperor Eye** is permanently activated that's why my left-eye now is color yellow with a circle inside the retina that glow orange, i now had photograpic memory enhanced reflex strength stamina and focus ten-times, i also can predict movements in a muscle-twitch and see energy signatures, while i still have to send Chakra in my eye to use **Overwhelm** and because of the **Emperor Eye** permanently activated my left eye has a permanent yellow spark on it this wil surely caught many attention now, many God's will raised their eye-brows when they see this. I'm still not used my predicting movements and my focus enhanced i'm struggling not to attack anyone, if someone see's me like this they might think i'm overparanoid!, as i expected my personality took a some changes like i hate someone looking at Valmet with their eyes lusting at him i just want to gouge their eyes out maybe i become territorial, there's also when Valmet touch my cheek i don't know what came after me but i started to purr?!," Waka-sama are you ready?", Valmet said we currently getting ready to attend the banquet," Valmet have you check the Mansion?!", Yes Waka~ it's nearly done", Said Valmet while putting wearing my clothes on i briefly wore a blood-red double-breasted suit with yellow-gold buttons, with matching blood-red dress pants and shoes, a pair of brown gloves with hot pink feather coat **(Imagined what Doflamingo in his when he killed Corazon in minion island)** , "Lets go Valmet will be late!", I said to Valmet while she wore a black-two piece business suit redish-violet necktie, she nodded at me and we start going to Apollo''s banquet.

* * *

Walking inside the banquet we saw many God's and their familia Bell and Hestia with Loki and Aiz arguing around Hestia jab at Loki's flat-chest, This enraged Loki, making her counter with her claim that Aiz was better than Bell. The situation escalated into an argument on whose Familia member was better. In the end Hestia dragged Bell off while Loki dragged Aiz off. Bell wanted to talk to her more but knew that normally they wouldn't even have the opportunity to be with each other. I was approach by Hephaestus and Tsubaki," So you're Ashiya the one that Tsubaki-chan mentioning to me", Said Hephaestus, i raised my eyebrow and pretend to not know him!," Hmmm! i didn't know that i'm that famous! if i may ask who am i talking to?", I said with feigned ignorance!," Ahh where's my manner's my name is Hephaestus, i wanted to see you in actual person Tsubaki-chan said you can rival my skills!", Said Hephaestus with impressed tone, I look at her then with Tsubaki," I didn't know you hold high-regards on me! thank's Collbrande-san!", I respond smiling while she blushed at me, i then hear Hermes talking to Bell about his grandfather and about Zeus and Hera being banished by Loki and Freya out of Orario becaused they failed to defeat the **One-Eyed Black Dragon** , I saw a shy Bell ask Aiz to dance to the floor.

* * *

Bell led Aiz out to the dance floor hand in hand. They began dancing although both of them didn't know how to dance. After several errors, the pair received advice from Takemikazuchi and Mikoto as they danced past them. Bell and Aiz took this advice and their dancing improved. Aiz revealed to Bell that this was her first time dancing with someone. Although the two were enjoying their time together, there were others in the room that didn't like them being together. Hestia and Loki noticed them dancing and tried to stop them. Fortunately, Hermes noticed the situation and had Asfi restrain the two Goddesses and take them out to the balcony.

* * *

I saw Freya unhappy with the situation and asked Ottar if he could bring a group of Minotaur in the banquet, which he said is impossible, Bell and Aiz finished their dance and headed to the balcony to meet their respective Goddess. Both Goddesses were in a bad mood and tried forcing them to dance when Apollo appeared.", Hello Hestia, Loki! and to you too Bell-kun", Said Apollo cheerful, Apollo is a tall handsome man with blond hair that looked as if sunlight had been condensed together. He also wears a green laurel wreath on his head." Tch! what do you think did you do to Bell making you're familia attack him?", Said Hestia while Bell is calming him down," I only want to see how strong Bell-kun! really is but now that i know it!... I am announcing and challenging Hestia familia into a **War Game** ", Said Apollo happily in the balcony all who is listening is shock, even i was a little shock.. A War Game is a battle between Familia with set rules. The Gods and Goddesses use their Familia members to express their will, similar to a proxy war between the Gods and Goddesses. The Denatus is used to set rules, decide what the War Game will have, and set the conditions for the winner. The God or Goddess that loses in a War Game must obey the request of the winning God or Goddess without question. Various types of War Game include Single Combat, Siege, and various others.

* * *

And of course i will officially invited one person in here in my familia how about it Ashiya-kun! would you like to join!", Said Apollo while i look at him with disgust Apollo in known to be bisexual **(No offence to bisexual people out there)** ,I look at Hestia who is anger at the underhanded tactic's that Apollo is using," Using the banquet to challenged us don't you have shame?!", Said Hestia, I look at Apollo,"I will tell you what i told the other i will not join any-familia!, so i will have to declined it", I said calmly, while i noticed **Luan Espel** member of Apollo familia a Pallum snarled at me," Sorry Ashiya-kun i don't take no for an answer, unliked Bell-kun you don't have a familia so i can force you to join me or join me willingly", Said Apollo while looking at me smiling, Valmet became alarm by this and stand in front of me i noticed that she's charging alot of Chakra in her arm, while the other peole like Bell is going to help me i look at them and shake my head. I hold Valmet's shoulder and said calmly," No need for that Valmet you will destroy the entire place if you do that", Valmet look at me and Hestia accept the War-Game i will join to get out of this position but it is unlikely knowing Hestia's familia is only Bell while Lili is there but she can't fight, i know that if Hestia doesn't accept Apollo will find a way to make her.

* * *

I won't accept this let's go Bell-kun", Said Hestia with Bell and they left Apollo look at where Hestia and Bell then he look at his familia and order to attack them tomorrow he look at me and said," Now as for you Ashiya-kun what is you're answer", Said Apollo smiling at me," I will say it again i declined i will not join you're familia nor i will join to anyone becaused i have nothing to gain in it!", I said while sipping some wine i look up to Apollo and walk in front of where he was," I don't follow orders from someone weaker than me!", I said in straight face,shit! my animal instinct is taking over me, while Hephaestus beside me is taken aback at what i said, Apollo don't like it he narrowed his eyes on me he was about to go down when Luan spoke," Apollo-sama's order is absolute if a have to pin you down by forced or break some bone in that little body of your's then i'll do it", Said Luan cockily while my eye is shadowed and my left eye is sparking intensely," Pin me down?...Break some of my bones?, you better becareful what you're saying pallum, please don't irritate me", I said to him while walking passed him with Valmet behind my back," Thanks for inviting us in banquet we really enjoy it Apollo-san and nice to meet you too Hephaestus-san.. I'll see you soon if Hestia accept you're challenged Apollo-san", I said my eyes still shadowed by my hair walking towards the door but the damn pallum say something that make's me stop walking and turn," Tch! i don't see what you saw in this weakling Apollo-sama a weakling who doesn't have familia you should be grateful that Apollo-sama is inviting you, you damn brat! ", Valmet snarled and lunged at him but i stop her, all of the people is looking at us i start walking toward Apollo's familia ," I show no mercy to those who belittle me!", I said in blank face while the Luan didn't now that his the one i was talking to tried to walk-away but he was stop when i was already in front of him," When did i tell you to drop you're attention to me?", I said to Luan who is shock, _So fast!_ think the people around me some member of Apollo familia was about to intervend but they was shutdown by Valmet who is already beside them with her hands glowing," Move a single muscle i'll blow you all to pieces", Said Valmet snarling at them, I put both my hands in my pocket and aimed a Chakra enhanced kick in Luan's head who was send flying to the wall, some familia of the God's wince at the sight of bloodied-face Luan.

* * *

Sending larged Chakra to my **Emperor Eye** and putting my **Overwhelm** skill to it's limit it pinned those who tried to help him while my presence is so strong it can be feel in the whole room because i focused it there, while i noticed that my **Overwhelm** skill is not strong to rival that **Spiritual Pressured** of the Reiatsu it's enough to pinned down adventurer that is around level 3 to 4, looking over to the trembling Luan i saw that Apollo is not gonna help him," Did you really think you can crush me with sheer number and power?!", I said emotionless," Waka-sama isn't feared in Halkedia because he can overwhelming presence or control lightning!, Waka-sama is feared becaused his abilities are far beyond anyone else!" Said Valmet calmly still have her hands to some member of Apollo familia," Don't underestimate me", Said Luan trying to get up, i start mixing my bloodlust to my presence which alert the God's now," What a sinister presence", Said Miach with Ganesha nodding at him," Usually i don't get irritated, if you meet me in different situation you might be dead already and that dog-brat from Loki familia i hate you're kind of people... The only person who is weak here is you!, i don't choose to join familia not becaused i'm weak but becaused i don't need them!", I said to him, and look at the people around me," Anyone who tries to help him will get no mercy on me!", I Said coldly at them, I proceed to summon the arms of **Sussano'o** and slowly crushing Luan," I can't believed you lived this long, and yet to learn something, PATHETIC!", I said then throw him to the member of Apollo familia, I nodded to Valmet who jump beside me i walk to Hephaestus and Tsubaki who is now ary of me i look around and people around me is the same, i sigh and said," I'm sorry for the ugly moments there please continue what you are doing before and don't mind us", I said bowing my head lightly and smile at Tsubaki-san and Hephaestus-san who relax now, i won't fully bow my head i refused to do that, I look towards Apollo who is has crutisizing eye," I will join the **War-Game** if Hestia accept you're challenged", I said to Apollo indifferently and proceed to walk home..

* * *

Walking inside the Inn Valmet spoke,," Waka i forgot to tell you that tomorrow the Goibnui familia might be able to finished the Mansion they say thanks to you're bunshin", Said Valmet trying to calm me down, I nodded at her and open the door to our Inn, thinking back the Hallow Island i order some member of Goibnui familia to make a wide-experimental room, i was thinking of using **Kamui(Authority of the Gods)** , and some seal that i make to make a stable portal towards other dimension the problem is i don't know what dimension i will land to and even if i managed to land towards the said dimension i need a medium to keep that portal from collapsing that is also the reason why i make two types of seal one act as a receiver while the other act like a sender, If you may ask how and where did i have a time to learn it well i am planning this project since i was in the Hallow Island i use some clone to learn the schematic's and things that Kurama-san did in his time when he was crossing dimension i also read the files he make in the experimental room, my seal work similar to the technique of the Fourth Hokage except the seal chooses random dimension," Waka do you think Hestia will accept it!?", Valmet ask me," Yes! knowing Apollo-san's reputation then he will do what-ever he can to make Hestia accept the challenged, the only problem is he also want me and he won't give up knowing that i don't have familia in me and also lately i noticed that someone is watching you also feel it right", I said to Valmet, i am getting ready to fight against Apollo becaused i know tomorrow he will force Hestia to accept the term for now i will just relax.

* * *

 _ **Another wrap don't worry about him being overpower remember this is cross-over so expect other anime dimension he will travelling at!.**_

 _ **I will also planning to fix and rewrite some chapters ~Grim24**_


End file.
